Not Alone
by itachiluv89
Summary: Being a shinobi was never easy and sometimes it lead to a solitary life style. Itachi thought that was the kind of life he was headed to because of his position in the village and enemies he had made. one of which attacked someone very to him, he thought the best thing was to push her away. ItachiXOC Non-Mass rated M just to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay so here is a new story idea I got and this one is non-massacre, so Itachi is actually a good guy the whole time. Some things may be different but I will try my best to follow the original story line of Naruto. –itachiluv18_

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto. But I do own the OCs that had been created for this story.**_

_**Happy reading feedback is always appreciated.**_

Summary: Being a shinobi was never easy and sometimes it would lead to a solitary life style. Itachi thought that was the kind of life he was headed to because of the position he held in the village and the enemies he had made. One of which attacked someone dear to him, he thought the best thing was to push her away. Not knowing that she just wanted to be the person he turned to and relied on when things got rough. ItachiXOC

Not Alone

A cry was heard in the early morning of a new day, a child had just been born to one of the most powerful ninja in the village of Konaha. A daughter; that would go by the name Yoite Sarutobi the third; and youngest child of the Third Hokage and his wife. She was soothed from her crying by her mother, while the Hokage and his other two children walked into the room so they could meet their new sister. The oldest Yuki Sarutobi, age 13, stared at her sister and spoke.

"What's her name?"

"Yoite." Said their mother

"Ah that's a pretty name."

"Did you see her Asuma?" asked their father.

"Yeah, she's really tiny though. Are all babies this small?" he asked

"Yes son, given time she will grow into a strong ninja of our village."

"No, she's a girl; she's too small what if she gets hurt. I don't think she should be a ninja." Asuma replied back.

"Hey, I'm a girl too, what about me?"

Asuma shook his head ad replied, "This is different, and besides at least one of us has to be a citizen instead of a ninja. And she's _my_ _baby_ sister; I'm going to protect her from any kind of harm, even if I have to hide her away from everyone."

"You can't protect her forever, and besides what do you expect her to do with her life?" asked the Hokage.

The 11 year old thought for a moment and then replied to his father, "she can be a dancer, Kurenai dances."

"Yes, but she is also a ninja. Why can't Yoite do both as well?"

"No, you guys just are not getting it. Being a ninja is dangerous, and I want to protect her at all cost." The boy said giving his father a stern look.

"Hm, well as she gets older it is really up to her to decide." Replied his father

Asuma looked away from his father and crossed his arms over his chest. He was not happy with the reply he had gotten.

**A Few Weeks Later:**

The Hokage wanted to have a small celebration for the birth of his daughter and the birth of the heir to the Uchiha Clan. He invited the Head of the Uchiha Clan Fugaku and his wife Mikoto and their newborn son Itachi Uchiha. There was something of great importance that the Hokage wanted to discuss with the Uchiha's, and it pertained to their children as well. Sarutobi would admit that there was tension between the Uchiha's and the rest of the village they were shunned from everyone else, mostly because of the dispute between the First Hokage and Madara Uchiha.

He wanted to mend this broken bound between a powerful clan and the village Hidden in the Leafs. And there was only one solution that came to his mind, and it would be the topic of the dinner.

"Fugaku, Mikoto welcome to my home, this is my wife Biwako and our children my oldest Yuki and my son Asuma."

"Thank you for welcoming us, you have a lovely home." Replied Mikoto

Sarutobi nodded his head in acknowledgement of her praise towards their home and lead them into the living room area where his youngest child lay in a small bed.

"This is Yoite my youngest child." He introduced the baby to them. Fugaku looked at her but said nothing his wife on the other hand made her liking to the baby known.

"Oh she is so beautiful."

"Thank you, she is at her best when she's sleeping. Yoite may only be a few weeks old but she seems to have developed an attitude about her." Replied Biwako

"Well I'm glad then that Itachi doesn't ever try to fight me with anything he's very quiet and rarely cries."

"Oh my you are very lucky, Yoite will cry even if someone looks at her oddly."

The two women continued talking about the small children. While Fugaku and Sarutobi walked to another room to discuss the future of their children.

"Sarutobi, I'm guessing there is something more about us being here then to just celebrate the birth of our children."

"Yes, well I'll get straight to the point then. I know there have been strife between the Village Hidden in the Leafs mostly the elders and the Uchiha clan. I want to bring this dispute to an end and have the Uchiha's treated better, like real citizens of Konaha not just part of the military forces."

"And how do you expect to resolve this problem."

"If you would accept, then I presume we have our children be married to each other. This would tie the Uchiha closer to the village; also if your son Itachi shows potential he could become Hokage. And I would like to have you be put on my council."

Fugaku took a moment to think this proposal through, it sounded like a good idea especially if Itachi were to become Hokage. Their clan would finally be recognized as more of an asset to the village. And his son the heir to the Uchiha clan would marry the daughter of the third Hokage.

"Okay, I will agree but I have one question. Will your daughter become a ninja?"

"Ah, I seem to have this same argument with my son Asuma all the time, he doesn't think she should be shown the cruel world a ninja lives in. So I will tell you the same thing I told him, it is up to Yoite to choose her path of life."

"I see, well then I guess we let fate decide what she does in the future."

Their dinner and celebrations went on into the night with no conflicts or complications. Sarutobi and Fugaku signed a small document claiming that their children were to marry each other when the both reached the age of eighteen. The third Hokage even suggested they add more Uchiha's to the ranks of ANBU. Things are finally starting to look good for the village, and if only it would stay that way forever.

**Five Years Later:**

The two children really had not seen each other much since their parents had decided to arrange for them to be married. They would have play dates, but those were rare. Yoite's mother had become very ill two years after she was born, the young girl spent more time with her nanny then with her mother. The woman's illness finally took its toll on her and she died four months before Yoite's fifth birthday.

After the death of Biwako Sarutobi, Mikoto Uchiha, Yoite's future mother-in-law offered to help raise the girl in any way she could. The third Hokage saw this as a good idea, and it would allow the two children to bond more.

The first time Yoite had been to the Uchiha compound, normally her future in-laws would come to the Hokage's home; a member of her father's personal ANBU had escorted her through the village and to the front steps of the main house in the Uchiha compound. He spoke with Fugaku Uchiha, explaining that he would act as the child's body guard and would be staying with Yoite when she would come to visit with Itachi. Fugaku accepted and agreed that the Hokage made a good choice to have an ANBU watch over and protect the girl from any harm. The ANBU member, who Yoite called 'Tori' because of his hawk mask, would stand watch of the young child from outside the home so he would not cause any inconvenience to Mikoto. He also told Fugaku not to fear leaving his family in his presents; he would protect them as well.

"Why does Tori have to stay outside?" asked Yoite.

"So I will not be in the way of you playing with your friend. Don't worry no matter where you go in this house I can always see and hear you. Ok"

Yoite nodded her head and moved away from the window, she was waiting for Mikoto to come down stairs with Itachi he was not up when they had arrived. Mikoto said he gives her a lot of trouble to get up and that he was probable still in bed. She didn't mind though because Mikoto asked her to watch Sasuke, Itachi's little brother, while she went to wake up he lazy son.

Sasuke looked at Yoite and he was smiling and giggling at her, she liked him he was so small and cute.

"You're so cute Sasuke-kun." She said and then heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Hi Itachi-kun." She told the boy who sleepily walked into the living area. She smoothed out her outfit as she stood.

"Hm," Was his sleepy response.

"Itachi-kun did you sleep well?"

"Yes, and I really wish I was still asleep."

"Oh, did I wake you up. I'm sorry Itachi-kun."

"It's fine."

"Um, do you want to play?"

"Okay. How about we play hide and seek?"

"No, because you always win, you find me but I can never find you. Do you want to color with me?"

"Sure."

The two children sat together in the living room, Yoite got out her colors and coloring books. And as always Itachi took the one with ninjas on the front, while Yoite took the cute girly one.

Sasuke rolled himself over to look at them, and tried to reach for their colors.

"No Sasuke, you can't play with those. You will only eat them and Oka-san will get mad at me."

"Itachi-kun, Yoite-Chan, I have snacks for you if you're hungry?"

"Coming Oka-san, I'll get Sasuke."

Yoite nodded her head and went to the kitchen for lunch. She sat at the small table that was low to the ground, a traditional type of table, waiting for Itachi and Sasuke to come in so they could eat.

"Auntie Mikoto, can we give some food to Tori-kun. I think maybe he will be hungry too."

"Yes dear I will make some for him as well."

"Okay."

"Oka-san, I think Sasuke needs to be changed."

"Oh okay, I'll go change him while you kids eat. I can take this plate to Tori-san as well."

They sat there in silence and eat their lunch, Itachi liked silence but Yoite got sketchy when it was too quiet.

"So has Uncle Fugaku taught you any new jutsu?"

"Yes, I'm going to be joining the ninja academy soon. My cousin Shisui is going he says it's really hard and they always give homework. But I don't care so long as I can be an awesome, cool, strong ninja when I get older."

"Are you going to be like Tori-kun and wear a mask all the time?"

"I don't know yet. But I do know I want to be able to protect everyone I care about."

"Itachi-kun you always think like a grown-up."

"I guess I do."

The two children finished their lunch and then went back to coloring while Sasuke took his nap. Shortly after Shisui showed up, he had just gotten home from the Academy. The older boy gave a short nod to the ANBU standing guard of the house, even though no one could see the man Shisui could he knew the elite Shinobi was always there around this time of day. He entered the house and removed his shoes by the door, then proceeded inside to see what was going on. Upon entering the living room he saw Itachi and Yoite sitting on the floor coloring the way children their age should. Now he wasn't completely against Itachi starting the ninja Academy at a young age, the boy was supposed to become their next leader and he needed all the training possible. He just wished his Uncle wouldn't drill him so hard at home with Ninja training. Itachi never really got to act like a kid unless Yoite was around. Fugaku never talked about ninja stuff or did anything a ninja would do when the young girl was at the house. He said there was no point for Yoite to be subjected to the Ninja world. He would talk about politics and of all things he was teaching Yoite Uchiha etiquette. The man even had a tutor who would come over and teach both children how to be outstanding citizens of Konaha. Shisui finally came closer to the children and he leaned over them.

"Aw, look at the babies coloring in their little books."

Itachi immediately stopped coloring and turned to glare at his cousin. If looks could kill Shisui and over a dozen other people would be dead. The young heir had a sweet and loving look about him unless he was angered. Then it was always suggested to turn around and run for your life, because if he couldn't get you someone else would do it for him without question.

"What do you want slacker?"

"Hey, that's no way to talk to your Elders kid." Shisui told him as he bonked Itachi on the head.

"Shisui-kun I wouldn't do that to him, remember what happened last time."

"How can I forget, my finger still hurts as if he broke it."

"Maybe I should have."

"Itachi-kun violence is never the answer."

"Yeah Itachi you should really listen to her."

"I do listen to her. Why do you think I am coloring?"

"You say that as if it's a bad thing to color with me."

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

"Gyah stop asking me stupid questions, it makes my head hurt." Itachi got up and started walking away.

"You're such a jerk Itachi-kun."

"Yeah well sometimes you act like a baby."

Yoite made a noise then crushed the crayon in her hand to dust.

"Look what you made me do. I broke my red crayon."

"I didn't make you do anything, you did that on your own free will."

Yoite picked up another color and threw it at Itachi which he caught with ease.

"You're such a big meanie."

She said with a huff and then turned her back on him. Itachi started glaring at her and Shisui thought this would be a good time to pick up the six year old girl and take her to play outside. He knew that if Itachi were to ever hurt her Fugaku would be the one to deal his punishment. Shisui had been punished multiple times by his Uncle and it was not a nice thing ever, the man may have been loving to them but he was hard as ice when they did something wrong.

"Come on shorty let's go play outside."

"But I'm not done yet."

Yoite tried to protest but it was no use Shisui was already out the door. They played for a while outside and once Itachi calmed down he went out with them. Mikoto watched them for a little bit then she had to make dinner before Fugaku got home.

"Welcome home dear."

Mikoto greeted him and the children followed suit. He lifted Yoite up in his arms and gave a soft smile to her. He ruffled Itachi and Shisui's hair.

Hi Uncle Fugaku,"

"Hello Yoite, how was your day?"

"Good, we didn't have lessons today so Itachi and I just colored and played with Sasuke."

"Is that so?"

He set the girl down on the left side of where he sat. This was how they had been sitting for years. Yoite of the left side with Sasuke next to her and Itachi on the right side with Shisui next to him.

"Uncle Fugaku do you know what I learned?"

"What is it Yoite?"

"Sasuke-Kun has the same name as my grandfather."

"Yes, with Itachi being the oldest I wanted Sasuke's name to have great meaning to our Clan and village."

"Oh that's so cool, I wish my name had a special meaning."

"It does, because you are the only one with that name. And to be the first is the most special thing in the world."

Yoite's reply to him was a bright smile, one that could light up the whole world. It could make an unhappy person be over filled with joy. She was one of the few if not the only person who could bring a real smile to Fugaku's face. While this was going on Itachi attempted to take some of Yoite's food from her plate.

"Don't you dare try it Tachi-Kun, or my chopsticks will go through your hand."

She was also the only child Itachi's age that he feared. Itachi made a face at her and continued on with his own food.


	2. Chapter 2

**Not Alone**

Itachi started the Academy and began to steadily make his way through the classes which resulted in him graduating in only a year of enrolling. He quickly became the pride of his Clan and his father. At the age of ten he had successfully become a chuunin and activated his Sharingon. He was packing his bag for his first mission as a chuunin when the door to his room opened.

"Hi Itachi-Kun,"

Itachi turned to look at the owner of the voice, and gave her a smile.

"Hello Yoite."

"Are you getting ready for your mission?"

"Yes,"

"Um, I made this for you."

She handed Itachi a small box that he opened.

"It's a good luck bracelet and a gifted for making chuunin."

"Thank you."

"Here let me help you put it on."

Yoite took the bracelet and tied it to Itachi's wrist. She smiled up at him while holding his hand. Itachi gave hers a small squeeze, their moment was short lived as Sasuke burst into the room.

"Nii-San,"

The little boy stopped short when he walked in to see his brother holding hands with Yoite. Yoite fallowed the boy's eyes and quickly pulled her hand from Itachi's.

"Sasuke what did Oka-San say about barging into other's rooms?"

"She said I should knock first."

"Right,"

Sasuke had a look of embarrassment on his face and would not make eye contact with the two older children.

"Was there something you need Sasuke?"

"Oka-San says dinner is ready. And that it would be good if you ate before you left."

"Okay, I'll be down shortly."

Yoite walked up to Sasuke and kissed him on the forehead.

"Come on Sasuke let's go eat before Tachi-Kun comes and eats it all."

Sasuke took a hold of Yoite's hand and dragged her out of the room. Itachi was now left alone to finish putting his things into the bag and go down to eat as well. After Itachi finished his lunch he said his goodbyes and left to meet his team for their mission.

Since that first mission Itachi went on a lot more and he didn't get to see Yoite as often, he was either training, on a mission, or just too tired to leave his room. Within a year he had excelled to being put on an ANBU team under the supervision of Kakashi Hatake. He worked side by side with the Copy Ninja till he was thirteen and was given a team of his own to lead.

"Kakashi, how would you summarize Itachi's development while being in ANBU?"

"He's a fast learner, but that's to be expected given that he is the Uchiha prodigy. His social skills are still lacking a bit he could lighten up a bit when around others, maybe show a little emotion. All in all Hokage-Sama I think Itachi Uchiha has the mind of a middle aged man but his body will not allow for him to endure the way his mind wants. He's an amazing shinobi and has a beyond brilliant mind, I'm sure whatever you have planned for him he will excel at it."

"That's good to know because I am going to give him his own team."

"Are you sure Hokage-Sama?"

"You just said he would be able to handle whatever I had planned for him."

"Yes sir and I stand by it but you also need to take into consideration that Itachi is still a child. And we are no longer in times of war. To be very honest I still do not understand why you put him in ANBU in the first place."

"Fugaku Uchiha and I have a special arrangement for Itachi's advancement and development as a shinobi of Konaha. There was once a time that the Uchiha wanted nothing more than to take over this village. Fugaku and I had many discussions about this subject, until we came to a solution. Things need to progress a certain way for us to keep both our ends of the deal."

"I understand that but for both of you to put this kind of pressure on him, I think his mental stability needs to be taken into consideration. I know you have the finally say on what happens, maybe give him some time to rest and enjoy being a teenager before you and Fugaku-Sama give him this responsibility."

"Thank very much for your in-put Kakashi. I will think about this decision for a bit longer before I come to a finally outcome. You are dismissed."

Kakashi left and Sarutobi was alone to think about the discussion he had with the seasoned ANBU. The man was right Itachi needed time to enjoy life before he takes on this new role. He grab a piece of paper and wrote a note on it he motioned for his messenger hawk and tied the message to it he sent the hawk off to its destination.

Itachi was very gratefully taking a nap after coming back from a very stressful mission. He had been tossing and turning for the last hour or two and was finally to the point of staying asleep when he heard the cawing of a Hawk outside his window. Itachi rolled over to look at the bird with half lidded eyes.

"What is it you want annoyance?"

The bird kicked its leg at him to show the note tied to it. The teen reached for it and opened the note to read what was written.

'Great now the Hokage wants me.'

Itachi got out of bed and shooed the bird away, he got dressed and headed down the stairs. He was just about to go out the door when a voice called to him.

"Itachi where are you going?"

He looked back at his mother who came from the kitchen.

"I've been summoned by the Hokage Oka-san, I'll be back soon."

"Okay dear,"

As Itachi walked out of his house he noticed that Yoite wasn't there, and now that he had thought about it she wasn't there when he got home either. And that wasn't normal she was always there around this time of day, where could she be.

Reaching the Hokage's door Itachi knocked and waited to be let in.

"Yes, come in."

He entered the room and walked to the middle of it going down to one knee.

"You asked to see me Hokage-Sama?"

"Yes Itachi, you can take off your mask now."

The boy did as told and also stood up.

"Do you like being in ANBU Itachi?"

"Yes Sir."

"That's good. I have a request of you. I would like for you to take on your own team."

Itachi was stunned to say the least but he didn't let it show on his face.

"Sir, are you sure about this?"

"Yes I am, but before you give me an answer I want you to take some time off and think about this. It's a big step for someone your age. A lot of things will change, you won't see you your family as often nor Yoite. There will be times when I will have you go on solo mission that could last longer than a mission with your team. And there will be times when someone from your team may challenge you because you are so much younger than them."

"I understand Hokage-Sama. How long will I be given to think about this?"

"Oh just three months, I know recently I have been sending you and Kakashi on a lot of missions. And where as they haven't been lasting for long for you who is still a child that kind of strain can have a physical and mental effect on the body."

"I can a sure you Hokage-Sama I feel just fine from my missions."

"I know but every once in a while a child needs time to be a child. So as of now you are on a three month leave of absence."

"Thank you Hokage-Sama. Um I know this is off topic but is there a reason Yoite did not come by today."

"Ah, yes I was waiting for that question. Today is the anniversary of my wife's death, Yoite has spent most of the day at her shrine. I'm sure you'll be able to find her there now."

"I will head that way then."

"Itachi will you make sure she eats something, Yoite tends to get too involved with the day to remember the things that keeps a person living."

"Yes Hokage-Sama."

Itachi left the Hokage building and head towards Yoite's location. He was sure to pick up some flowers to bring to Yoite's mother out of respect. He found he sitting on the grass in front of her mother's grave, there was a small breeze and the wind was blowing through her hair. She had some of it pinned up and left some down. He walked quietly so as not to disturb the silence that surrounded the teenage girl. Itachi kneeled down and placed the flowers he got next to the ones he assumed were Yoite's. He sat next to her holding her hand in silence for almost an hour till he finally spoke.

"Have you eaten today?"

"No, I haven't left this spot for a few hours, so there was really no chance for me to eat."

"I have been given a mission by your father."

"Oh, and what is it?"

"I am to make sure you eat something. I know what this day means to you, but it's not smart to forget about the essential part of life and that is to have some sort of substance during the day."

Yoite leaned into Itachi, she really didn't want to leave but he was right. She needed to eat at some point, her mother would not have wanted for her to sit here all day and waist away.

"So where are we going to eat?"

"I was thinking about our favorite Tea Café in the town square."

"Okay, let's go."

Itachi got up and help Yoite, they walked through the streets holding hands. Yoite asked about Itachi's mission and he told him about the things he saw. He wasn't able to tell her what it was about, but he describe what the place looked like.

"I brought something back for you."

"Really what is it?"

"Nope I'm not telling, it's a secret."

"You're always that way with me, so mean."

"I'm not being mean, I just want to surprise you."

"Fine, I'll go along with your surprise."

Itachi gave her a smile and moved a lock of hair from Yoite's face. And the smile she gave him was one that he hoped would never go away. He loved to see her smile, and if the day were to come that someone made he upset and not have that beautiful smile on her face. Well that would be the day Itachi would that poor fouls life. The Uchiha heir was never going to let that smile fade he made it his personal mission to make sure she always had a smile on her face.

After the two teens had lunch they headed back to Itachi's house so he could give her the gift he brought back from his mission. It was a purple scarf with gold detailing on it.

"Oh Itachi I love it, so pretty."

"I thought you would. Someday I'll take you to the little village I stopped by in the land of Waves."

"I would really like that."

The day went of till night fall came and Fugaku had gotten home from work. They all had dinner together and Yoite stayed until the late hours of the night.

"Itachi it is time to take Yoite home. I'm sure her father will sleep easier knowing she is home safe. It is always a pleasure to have you here dear, but there are some things I have to discuss with my son."

"Okay Uncle Fugaku, goodnight."

"Goodnight Yoite."

The two put on their shoes and were about to walk out the door.

"I won't take long Father."

"Its fine take your time."

"Thank you."

Itachi and Yoite walked out of the main house and head towards hers. They walked in silence and listened to the sounds of the night. Once Itachi got her home he made sure she was safely behind the door before he left and went back to his own home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Not Alone**

Itachi made his way into his home and to Fugaku's office. He knocked before he entered, sliding the door open he walked in and sat in front of his father.

"So you had a visit with the Hokage today."

"Yes sir,"

"He offered you a Captain position."

"Yes,"

"And,"

"He's giving me some time to think about. I don't feel that I need the time because I already know my answer. I'm going to take the position, once I get back from this break the Hokage has given me."

"Good, in the mean time you can attend lessons with Yoite. You will also continue with your training."

"Yes Father, is here anything else you wanted to talk about."

"No, go to bed the instructor will be here early in the morning."

"Goodnight Father."

"Goodnight my son."

Itachi went to his room but it wasn't to go to bed, he slipped out his window. Knowing all too well that his father was outside his door. Fugaku knew where Itachi was going but he never once confronted him about it or tried to stop him. He wanted the two teens to bond and create a relationship. He knew it wasn't easy for the two to be together, the Hokage always had a member of ANBU around Yoite for her own protection. And it wasn't because he thought Itachi couldn't handle any situation on his own it was more as a precaution if there were more opponents then he could defeat.

Had Itachi still been the innocent child who just wanted to play with his friend Fugaku would not be thinking about approaching his son about the situation. But now with him becoming a curious teen the older man thought it be best to discuss certain things with his son.

"Tomorrow, I will talk to him about it tomorrow."

Itachi waited outside Yoite's window, the tree outside was convenient for him. She would crawl out onto it and Itachi would help her get down. Finally he saw her open the window and begin to crawl out.

"Took you long enough, it's starting to get cold out here."

"Sorry I had to make sure Asuma was asleep. He's been to over bearing lately, and to be honest it's starting to get on my nerves."

"He's just being that way because you are his little sister."

"Yeah well it's starting to get to the point where I want to punch him in the face. Or you can do it for me."

"No I cannot."

"Why?"

"Because I can get into trouble."

"I don't think you will. In all honestly I think my father likes you more than my brother."

"You shouldn't say those things out loud. Anyways I have been forced to take a small vacation."

"Really, for how long."

"Three months, my dad wants me to start going to these lessons with you."

"Oh good because I don't know how much longer I can take doing them with Shisui there. I know he's your family and all but the guy annoys me to no end."

"I know how you feel. So where in the lessons are you at right now."

"This teacher thinks I need to re-evaluate my knowledge on the founders of the Uchiha and how they play a big part in the founding of the village."

"That sounds boring."

"It is, and I really don't think I need to go over this again. I could probably give a whole history lesson with everything I know, and I wouldn't even need to read from a book."

"Maybe I can convince the teacher to move on to another subject."

"I asked Uncle Fugaku if I could learn some combat but he always tells me no. He says I should stick with politics, says I can become a really good ambassador for the village."

"I think my father is right."

"Really you too, what happens if I run into trouble how am I supposed to protect myself if I don't know how."

"That won't happen, I won't let it. I'm going to protect you with everything I've got, no one will ever hurt you."

"I know, but I want to feel more useful to everyone."

"You are. When things get dark, with just your smile you can make it as bright as day."

At this Itachi was standing in front of Yoite his hands in his pockets. He leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"I should get you back up to your room, it's starting to get late."

"Okay,"

Her smile lighting up the night. Itachi couldn't help but smile at her as well, she was the only one who ever saw his real smile.

"Come on let's get you back to your room before someone realizes you left."

"Okay."

The two teens said their goodbyes. Itachi returned back to his home and got into bed so he could finally sleep. The next morning Mikoto came in and got Itachi up extra early because he was the hardest of her two children to get up. She shook her son but got no response, so she shook him once more.

"Itachi its time to get up, Yoite and the teacher will be here soon. Son it's time to get up."

The boy made a noise as a sign that he was up. His mother satisfied with that left him alone to get dressed and ready for the day. Itachi sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He turned to his bedside table to grab his hair tie and pulled back his hair. He pushed the blanket that covered him and got out of bed. After he was dressed Itachi walked down the stairs to see Yoite sitting in the kitchen with his mother.

"Good morning,"

He said as he walked into the room.

"Good morning dear."

Yoite turned to look at him.

"Good morning Itachi."

Just then the teacher walked.

"Ah, young Master Uchiha I was told you were joining our studies today."

He nodded his head to the older man.

"Good then once you finish breakfast we can begin."

Two hours into the session and Itachi was beginning to get bored. Yoite was right when she said he was going over things they had already learned when they were younger. Not only that but he didn't feel that it was important for this teacher to stress about the lifestyle Madara had. Itachi knew what kind of man he was and the things he had done. Yes he had his reasons for leaving the village and their Clan but they didn't need to be continuously told about it. Madara was on ancestor Itachi did not like. Itachi had made it his personal mission that when he became the Clan Head he would unite the Uchiha's more with the village. He would start by having some of their shops be put in the Village market square so their resources would be more accessible to the rest of the village. Next he would have those who are shinobi take more ranks within the village and not just as the Police Force, have some take up a Jounin position and train Genin teams. And have more of them become ANBU, as of now it was just him and Shisui who worked within ANBU.

"This is boring," he said out loud without realizing it.

"Well I'm sorry if learning about the founder of our Clan is not of interest to you Young Master. But it is crucial that you both know all the details."

"I know everything there is to know about Madara Uchiha. And to be honest there are a lot of things I would change if I was him."

"Oh and like what?"

"I would have tried harder to make our Clan a part of the Village and not just a force to be scared of."

The teacher was speechless and all around dumb founded. Yoite started chuckling softly at the reaction Itachi caused. This was so much more fun than when Shisui was there.

"I think lessons are over for today and you'll have the next few weeks off. Take that time to make a new lesson plan, do not bring Madara up in front of Yoite ever again."

"Yes master Itachi."

The teacher packed up his things and left quickly.

"Do you want to go with me to the Market? I found a recipe for spicy dangos but I don't have the things I need to make them."

"Sure,"

Itachi said with a shrug. The two teens got up and left the Main house and headed to the center of the Village where the Market was. Itachi stayed a little behind Yoite as she walked to the different stands to get the things she needed. He noticed that there were no ANBU following them for once, they were alone. While caught up in his thoughts he hadn't noticed Yoite got further away from him then he had wanted. He speed up his pace to now be walking beside her she turned and smiled at him. Yoite held her hand out for Itachi to hold it, he thought for a moment but decided to indulge in this. While he was on this break he had planned to enjoy every moment of being normal not worrying about anything that had to do with shinobi. From this contact Itachi could hear the whispers and feel the eyes that looked at them, he knew Yoite felt the same but she paid no attention to it. He let it go, because right now he wasn't the stoic emotional less ANBU member. He was a teenage boy holding the hand of the only girl he could be himself with, the only person he felt would never judge him. And wasn't around because of his status, she stayed with him because they grew up together like normal children should have. He knew as they got older and Itachi moved up in Ranks within ANBU it would become harder for them to be together. So for now Itachi was very happy with admitting he had feelings for Yoite and over the next three months he was going to show her that.

"Okay I think I've got everything I need."

She turned to Itachi, he nodded to her. And the two teens headed back to Itachi's house. Once there Yoite set everything up on the table and started handing things to Itachi so he could help her. Now Itachi was not the best at cooking for one he was only a teenager and two he was male. And just from that alone should speak for its self, all his life someone else did things for him. Like the cooking, his mother did that not once did he ever cook his own meal. But with Yoite she always made him help when she found a new recipe.

So for a small snack that should have only taken about 45 minutes to make took almost three hours. The kitchen was a mess and there was food in both their hair, not to mention a very upset Yoite. If there was one thing she took the most pride in about her appearance it was her hair and there was a multitude of things in it at this moment. After putting the dangos in the oven she turned her heated gaze to the Uchiha Heir to which caused him to flinch slightly. She was the only one who could do that, Itachi had faced bigger and much scarier men on his missions. But when it came to upsetting this one teenage girl it was best to turn and run for your life, unfortunately for Itachi being the genius he is this did not process in his mind. He continued to sit at the able trying to pick food out of his hair, though he was smart enough not to look Yoite in the eyes.

Before Yoite could say anything Mikoto and Fugaku walked into the kitchen to find the teens and the kitchen a complete mess. Mikoto looked from Itachi to Yoite her jaw slightly open.

"What happened to my kitchen?"

Yoite and Itachi were both going to speak but were stopped.

"No I don't even want to know just clean up the mess before Yoite has to go."

It took them about an hour or so until the room was put back together. They were washing the dishes used when someone came to the door. It was Yoite's ANBU escort ready to take her home.

"She will be out soon, she's just helping Itachi clean up."

"I will wait here for her Ma'am."

The older woman walked back into the kitchen to see if they were done cleaning.

"Yoite dear are you finished?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Good, Hatake-San is here to walk you home."

"Okay,"

Yoite turned to Itachi and even though she was still mad at him about the mess she smiled.

"Bye, Itachi."

She made her way to exit the kitchen.

"Bye Yoite,"

She heard Itachi say before she left the house all together.

"Hey short stuff, what happened to your hair?"

"Not another word from you."

"Or what you get your Uchiha boyfriend to take me out."

"I don't need him to fight my battles for me."

"So you don't deny him being your boyfriend."

"You didn't let me finish what I was saying."

Kakashi was laughing at her as they continued to walk through the Village to her home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Not Alone**

Itachi laid out in the back yard letting the warm sun shine on his face. He heard the footsteps coming towards him. It was his father he could feel no ill intent from him, even though he knew Fugaku had the tendency to sneak attack him. He said it was to keep Itachi on his toes and always prepared for a fight.

"Itachi,"

The teenage boy opened his eyes and looked up at his father.

"Yes Father?"

The man sat on the ground next to his son. This was something new, Itachi knew his father wasn't one to act as humanly as others he was cold, stern, and distant. But the Uchiha Heir knew his father loved him and his brother and his mother. So for Fugaku to sit on the ground with him it must be something important. Itachi sat up and crossed his legs, in this position he was almost his father's size.

"Son,"

He paused for a moment thinking about what he was going to say next.

"There comes a time in every young man's life when he starts to experience new feelings. Whether it's towards life or towards um girls."

"Dad are trying to have the talk with me?"

"Eh, yes I guess I am."

"You don't have to mom already beat you to it."

"Good, that saves some of the awkwardness that this conversation would have brought up. But you do understand that sneaky out at night to see Yoite is going to rise a lot of questions. Some of our Clans men have noticed you leave and come back in the dead of night."

"So tell them I'm on a mission, what I do in my personal time is really none of their business."

"Itachi! This is a very serious manner. I know it's not easy for the two of you be your selves, but at least try to not make these late night meetings a constant thing."

"Okay,"

Fugaku looked at his son for a moment then back off into the distance.

"Good, now I can tell your mother we had this talk."

The older Uchiha got up and walked back into the house. The weeks passed till Itachi had to go back to being part of ANBU, within that time he spent almost every day with Yoite. She was even able to convince her father to reduce her guards down to just one; telling him it was counterproductive if she was with Itachi and had five other ANBU watching her. So now there was only one watching her, and like every day that she went to go see Itachi the ANBU walked her to the main Mansion. Promising that he would be close by if something happens. Yoite knocked on the door and waited for it to be opened.

"Hi Yoite-Nii-Chan, are you here to see Nii-San."

"Yeah, is he up yet?"

"Mhmm, he's outside on the back patio."

She followed the younger Uchiha to the back yard where they found Itachi sitting on the porch. Sasuke ran at his brother and jumped his back.

"Nii-San Yoite is here."

Itachi turned to face Sasuke and saw Yoite over his shoulder, she came and sat next to him.

"I'm surprised you're awake."

"I couldn't sleep."

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?"

"A little."

"I'm sure everything will be fine, my father decided on this for a reason. You're good at what you do Itachi and you can pass that on to others if you were to become a captain."

"You say that like I'm an old man."

"Sometimes you act like one. Anyways shouldn't we be getting Sasuke-Chan to the Academy?"

Sasuke made a face and pushed off of Itachi's back.

"Nii-San if we don't leave now I'll be late."

"Okay, okay let's go."

The two teens got up and all three of them left the house and made way to the Academy. They walked with Sasuke between them holding his hands. In the public eye this was as close as they would get to holding hands. After dropping Sasuke they made their way to the Uchiha training ground, losing Yoite's guard on the way. Even though between Sarutobi and Fugaku they had both decided that Yoite would not learn any shinobi skills, Itachi thought against it. Or at least Yoite convinced him of different thoughts.

'Damnit Uchiha where the hell did you go?' the ANBU thought as he continued to look for the teenagers he was in charge of.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes,"

"Good, do you want to set up the rules?"

"Yeah no chakra and NO Sharingan."

"Fair enough."

Yoite got into a fighting stance she pulled out her brother's blades, even though Asuma infused them with his chakra the young girl was not going to use them with her chakra. She still couldn't control her chakra that well, so weapons was her next option. Itachi readied his sword and they clashed with each other. Yoite used the blades to block Itachi's attack, he put quite a bit of pressure into his down wards swing. But Yoite held her own against.

"You were able to stop me this time. You're getting better."

"Well I have a good teacher."

They pushed off of each other. As she skidded to a holt Yoite spun around to gain momentum and throw one of the blades at Itachi. The boy easily deflected it with his sword.

"Hm, maybe not good enough just yet."

She throw the other blade at him, this time Itachi barely deflected it.

"Don't get too cocky Uchiha."

Itachi and Yoite continued to spare for another hour, till the ANBU guard finally found them. He appeared between them.

"I don't appreciate being played for a fool Uchiha-San. I spent the last hour looking for the two of you thinking something happened and preparing my self to die by the hands of both of your fathers."

"Tori-San it wasn't our intention to worry you."

"It's Lady Yoite but I do think it is time I get home now."

"I can get her home just fine."

"Yes I'm sure you can, but leaving her in your care is not something I'm going to do again."

"Look I won't do it again okay."

"Oh I'm very sure of that Uchiha-San. I will be informing Hokage-Sama about this."

As the two argued neither noticed they were being watched. That was not until the last moment. It was Yoite's scream that brought their attention to the surroundings of the training field. Itachi was quick to grab his sword and activate his Sharingan, the ANBU known as Tori did the same. There was five in total, the boys took two each and Yoite was left with just the one. The fight was dragging on and Yoite was starting to lose stamina in her fight and the Tori noticed it.

"This has gone on long enough."

He weaved a few hand signs and dropped his hands to the ground. This caused the earth to shake and break apart. The attackers became slightly distracted and it gave Itachi and opening to take them out with his Sharingan what he had not expected was for the man fighting with Yoite to grab a hold of her and use her as a shield. Itachi could not stop himself, he caught Yoite in his genjutsu. The girl fell to her knees screaming from the agony caused on her. Tori took this small distraction to kill the last attacker, he pick up Yoite and made a run for the Hospital.

Tori and Itachi bust through the Hospital doors so fast they startled everyone in the waiting room.

"Help, I need help."

Tori screamed and immediately a stretcher came forth, he placed her down.

"What happened?"

The doctor asked.

"We were ambushed and she was used as a shield. She got caught by Itachi's genjutsu. She is also bleeding I would assume she was hurt in the proses as well."

"Okay I can take it from here. But you're going to have to inform the Hokage about this."

Tori turned and headed for the Hokage tower. But Itachi stayed behind in some what of a shock. When the doctor started walking away he tried to follow.

"I am sorry Uchiha-Sama but you can not go beyond this point. If something happens I will come out and let you know."

Itachi stepped back and watched the doors close in front of him. About twenty minutes went by and the Hokage and his father both showed up. The Hokage went straight to the information desk and Fugaku caught sight of Itachi. The boy stood up as his father got closer. Fugaku took a hold of his shoulder and inspected him. 

"Itachi, you're not hurt are you."

"No Tou-San. It was only Yoite who got hurt."

"Thank goodness, your mother would have killed me if something happened to you or your brother. What about Yoite has the doctor come out yet and said something, why didn't you go back there with him?"

"No he hasn't come out yet, and he said it was best I waited here. Uh Tou-San I, I, I'm-"

Itachi didn't get to finish his sentence because Fugaku surprised him by pulling his son into an embrace.

"It's okay this isn't your fault."

Itachi leaned into his father and closed his eyes he arms went around him. He knew his father was not one to show affection and most certainly not in public. Fugaku held him closer if that was even possible. Just then the door opened and the doctor came out, he looked to the Uchiha Lord and his son then turned to the Hokage.

"Hokage-Sama, Lady Yoite had received a few injuries but none were life threatening. The only problem I am having is awakening her from the genjutsu she was caught in. at this point Fugaku looked up to the doctor and spoke.

"I can help with that."

"Fugaku-Sama your help would be greatly appreciated."

The older man nodded then released his son.

"Wait her Itachi, Tori went to go get Sasuke and will be here soon to take you home. I know you can take care of yourself and Sasuke but for my piece of mind Tori will stay with the two of you."

"Yes Tou-San,"

Itachi said without complaint. Fugaku followed the Hokage and the doctor to Yoite's room. She was sleeping soundly or at least it looked like she was sleeping. All three men in the room knew she was trapped in her own mind. Fugaku placed his hand on her forehead and concentrated on freeing her mind from its torment. Yoite took a deep and relaxed breath showing she was no longer in the midst of her own nightmares.

"She should be fine now and will wake in a few days."

"Thank you Fugaku-San."

"Of course Yoite is like one of my own. I will talk to Itachi and make sure he understands what he did. But my Lord I do ask that you take into consideration that he is still just a child who has a lot to learn."

"Yes I do know this, I know Itachi would never hurt Yoite. The boy would most likely die before he intentionally hurt her."

"I will take my leave then."

When Fugaku got to the front of the Hospital he was not surprised to see that Itachi was not there still waiting. The man knew his son would follow any order he was given, and for this it made Itachi a very dangerous shinobi. If someone told him to annihilate the Uchiha Clan he would because that would be protecting his village. There was a time Fugaku thought about over throwing the village Elders, and even though Itachi was just a baby he knew from the beginning his son would be the loyal kind of shinobi. Whether it be to his Clan or Village. But now things were different Fugaku was not only the head of the police force but he was also part of the council, along with other Clan leaders. He assisted in making decisions for the village as a whole and not just the Uchiha Clan.

He came to his home to find no one around or that he could see. He knew Itachi was upstairs in his room and from the sounds he heard Sasuke was outside with Tori. He went to the backyard before he was to check on Itachi.

"Try bending your legs just slightly, your stance is too stiff. Relax a bit now pull back and release."

Sasuke did what Tori suggested and the shurikun he was holding met its mark just right. The young boy had a satisfied look on his face. Tori put his hand on Sasuke's head and spoke.

"See that worked out just perfectly."

Sasuke pushed off Tori's hand and shook his head.

"But still not as good as my brother."

"It's true that your brother is a one of a kind shinobi, he picks any technique up like he's known it for years. But also to the two of you are your own person, while it is okay to envy the him you remember that there will come a day that you will be better than him at somethings. I had an older brother once, and like you I thought I could never catch up to him. He passed away about nine years ago, and where as I haven't surpassed him in skill I did surpass him in rank."

"Tori-San, I am back now. Thank you for watching my boys while I was gone."

The ANBU gave a small bow to Fugaku and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Come here Sasuke."

The boy came to his father's side.

"Tou-San what's wrong with Itachi-Nii? I tried talking to him but he was almost zombie like."

"Ah, my son you will understand the things we do when you are older. For now why don't you go get cleaned up and start your homework? Your mother will be back today and she would be happy with me or you if your homework is not done."

"Hmm, yes Tou-San."

Sasuke ran inside and up to his room. Fugaku followed after but he went to Itachi's room and knock on the door.

"Itachi open the door."

Fugaku said almost as if he was asking. Shortly after the door opened and Itachi stood on the other side his head was bent low and he did not make eye contact with his father. He moved aside so his father may enter the room, Itachi sat on his bed while Fugaku continued to stand.

"Yoite is going to be fine she won't suffer from any mental trauma."

"Tou-San there is something different about my Sharingan."

"Hm, what do you mean?"

"It looks different."

Fugaku closed his eyes and took a deep breath when he re-opened his eyes they were the Sharingan.

"Okay Itachi activate your Sharingan."

The teen did as told and looked his father straight in the eyes. Fugaku gave a slight gasp from the pressure and intensity of Itachi's new Sharingan. He knew exactly what it was, the Mangekyo Sharingan.

"That's enough Itachi go ahead and turn off your Sharingan. It seems that today was more traumatic then it would look to normal people. This has caused your Sharingan to advance to its highest state. You must not tell anyone about this, I will help you master it. Now a word of caution the more often you use the Mangekyo it will cause your eye sight to diminish and over time you will go blind. You are to use this form only when it is absolutely necessary."

"I understand Tou-San."

Fugaku left his oldest child's room and went back down the stairs to see what he was going to prepare for dinner. He knew that when his wife got home she would be tired from her travels.

The next morning came and Itachi got up much earlier than he normally did. He prepared himself in his ANBU uniform. Today he was going to accept the Hokage's offer of becoming an ANBU Captain. Before he went in for his meeting Itachi was going to go see Yoite. He entered her room without any problems, she was sleeping at the moment. He knew she would wake up within a day. By than Itachi would be out of her life and she would never be able to be hurt by him again. He spent most of the previous night thinking about this. It was hard for him to come to the decision of leaving her. Yoite was more than his friend more than like a sister. She was the one person he loved more than his own family, she was his everything. He didn't want to do this, the thought of not having her around was almost too much to bare.

"I am sorry for what I did to you Yoite, but this will be the last time we are together. I hope you can understand that I did this to protect you."

With those words said Itachi left the Hospital and arrived at the Hokage's office.

"Ah Itachi right on time as always. You may remove your mask my child. Have you come to a decision."

"Yes, I accept your offer to become an ANBU Captain."

"Good I'm glad, you have made the right choice."

"I do have one request Hokage-Sama."

"What is it?"

"I don't think it would be wise to allow Yoite to continue to be around my family."

"Hm, and why is that?"

"When we got attacked I was far too distracted and because of this she got hurt. Until I fell that I have full control of my Sharingan I do not feel she will be safe within my presence."

"That is understandable. Are you sure about this?"

"Yes I am."

"Okay, but do know there will come a time that the two of you will meet again. And upon that meeting certain things will be placed into motion."

"I understand Hokage-Sama."

The Hokage nodded his head.

"Then it shall be done you will become a Captain of the ANBU and Yoite will no longer be allowed to see you or any other Uchiha till the time is right."

"Thank you Hokage-Sama."

"You are dismissed my child be here bright and early to meet the team you will be leading."

Itachi bowed and then left. Sarutobi sat in his office and thought over the things that happened within the last twenty for hours. He never imagined Yoite would be hurt by Itachi, but regardless it happened. He now needed another way to keep his youngest child safe from his enemies. The Daimyo had offered a few years ago to house her in the Capital and give her a more in-depth teaching of Shinobi politics. This offer was starting to look more and more appealing to Sarutobi. Maybe it was time his daughter ventured outside the village and saw new sights. Yes this could work to his advantage, and when the time came to bring her back he knew just who to send to get her.

Okay so this ends the beginning of this story. The next chapter will take place where the Manga/Anime start with of course some changes. Now do give me some time to get the next chapter done. Summer is fast approaching and at work we are about to have one of our biggest sales. I'm one of the managers at my store so a lot of my time will be spent at work but I will do everything I can to spend what little time I get on my fanfictions. Hopefully this will keep you satisfied till I am able to get the next chapter out. –Itachiluv18


	5. Chapter 5

**Not Alone**

So where to start, well first off as a Captain within the ANBU Black Opps you would think he knew better. He would have seen the traps and been able to avoid them. But when a mission has lasted a little over a month and you don't get much sleep you become careless and run head first into your target. That's exactly what Itachi Uchiha did he disregarded his cousin yelling for him to pull back. And decided it was best to take out the enemy now. Not thinking it could be a trap, he let Uchiha arrogance and pride take over.

"You're a cocky son of a bitch, you know that."

"Shisui watch your language."

The older cousin sat back in his chair with a challenging look to his uncle.

"It's not my fault he fucking got himself hurt. Mister big bad Itachi Uchiha thinks he's invincible."

"Shisui,"

"I know, 'watch my language'. But seriously all of this could have been avoided if you had just listened to me."

Now he was standing up and walked closer to Itachi's hospital bed.

"So big shot what do you have to say for yourself."

He poked Itachi in the head the way they did with Sasuke. But Itachi was still pretty pissed about getting hurt he let his anger get the better of him and lunged for Shisui. Only to not get so far and pull the stitches in his side.

"Arrgh,"

"Itachi, you shouldn't move. Now you're bleeding all over the place."

His father helped him sit back and pushed the call button to get the nurse.

"Yes how can I help you?"

"My son seems to have pulled his stitches can you please send the doctor to heal him."

"Yes Uchiha-Sama the doctor on duty will be there shortly."

"Thank you."

"Someone just never learns, its actions like these that make me think you're a masochist."

"I am not a masochist."

Itachi grunted to his cousin.

"Then stop inflicting pain on yourself dumb ass. Or do you just like being in hospitals. Because seriously this is like the fifth time so far this year."

"Maybe being Head of the Black Opps has become too much for you my son?"

"I'm fine; I just wasn't getting enough sleep that's it. Nothing to be worried about, things are going to slow down soon. I'll more than likely spend the next few months here in the village."

"You are my child the fact that I worry will never change."

Itachi had nothing more to say and he didn't have to. Just then there was a knock at his door and the doctor walked in.

"Itachi Uchiha, don't you get tired of being here?"

It turned out that Tsunade was the doctor on duty, and she always was when Itachi would be in the hospital. The woman put her chart down and walked closer to Itachi so she could heal him. She helped him pull his arm out of the sleeve of his gown to assess the damage.

"Well whoever the doctor was that did the stitching did a shitty job of it. Okay Uchiha this is going to sting for a moment and then it will feel tingly and warm."

Itachi winced when the glowing hand first came in contact with his skin. He could feel the torn skin re-merging together. His left side was slowly becoming numb.

"Okay all done."

Tsunade helped Itachi put his arm back into his gown then got up from the seat she had taken.

"You should be fine now. Give me a few minutes and I can have you discharged. And do me a favor Uchiha don't come back anytime soon."

Once Tsunade left Fugaku handed Itachi his clothes and the teen went to the bathroom to change. Soon after he was done Tsunade returned with his discharge papers. As Shisui and Fugaku walked out the door Tsunade stopped Itachi before he could leave.

"She asked about you for a long time. She thought it was her fault that you didn't want to see her. Sarutobi-Sensei had to increase her guard because she kept sneaking out at all times of the night. He ended up sending her away because she kept sending her guards to the hospital, I'd assume you trained her a little too well."

"What do you want me to do about it? I don't control what she does, I haven't in years."

"No but someday you will need to come to terms with what you did. You do understand in full the agreement your father and the Hokage have, right?"

"Yes,"

"Then you know she is going to expect some sort of explanation. The two of you were just kids and what happened was an accident."

"I know that but it doesn't change the fact that I hurt her."

Itachi left the room before Tsunade could say anything else. He met up with Shisui at the end of the hall.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing, let's get out of here."

"Yeah, I already left our missions report. And the Hokage wants to see you, so we can go home and deal with your over baring mother or see what the Hokage wants."

"I think I'll take that second option."

"Ah, good choice young grass hopper."

"You're an idiot."

Itachi said as he walked away from his cousin. The two headed to the Hokage's office, once there they were both greeted by the other shinobi and civilians within the tower.

"I'll wait out here for you."

Itachi nodded his head and then knocked on the door. He heard a 'Come in' from the other side of the door and entered the room.

"You asked to see me Hokage-Sama?"

"Ah yes, Itachi please come in."

The teen closed the door behind him and walked closer to the Hokage.

"Now on to what I wanted to see you for. Tomorrow I need you and your team to pick up a very special package for me from the Capital City."

"A package Sir, then why not send a messenger shinobi to retrieve it?""

"Well, it's not that kind of package. My daughter Yoite she has been in the Capital City for the last few years and I think it is time for her to come back home. Do you remember the conversation we had when you accepted the position of ANBU Captain?"

"Yes,"

"Good, I would like for you and your team to leave at the end of the week. It may take a few days to get there so do take this time to prepare for the trip. The good thing is that most of Yoite's things has already made its way here. So it will only be my daughter and the few items she kept with her that you will be escorting back. I am putting into action the agreement your father and I made when the two of you were no more than babies."

The Hokage took a moment to think over what he was about to say next. He knew this was an important conversation he was about to have with Itachi and it would have been better if the Council was here, but he knew that if they were present the teen would shy away from his true feelings on the situation.

"You know the Chuunin exams are going to start when summertime comes. I've seen so many of these competitions in my time as the Hokage that I was thinking this might just be the last one I watch as the leader of this Village."

"Hokage-Sama, what are you trying to say?"

"I think it is time to pass on the rains to the younger generation, to someone who can grow with the Village in the years to come. Someone I trust, someone the Village trust. Like you."

Now Itachi is known for his poker face, but when the Hokage offers you the highest title in the Village all restraint is loss. True and utter shock was all over the seventeen year olds face, while the older man just sat in his chair with a smile.

"Hokage-Sama, with all due respect I don't think you've fully thought this through. I'm not qualified for this, I."

Itachi stopped he was almost afraid to admit this even if it was to the Hokage.

"I still don't have full control of my Sharingon."

"Yes I know all about the Mangekyo that you developed when you were thirteen, your father did inform me about it. But you know I didn't have a handle on all of my Jutsu when I first became Hokage, and I was just as stunned to hear the First and Second tell me the news and in front of my comrades, my closest friends. It was during a time of war, I thought it was a joke for a while but here I sit as the Third Hokage. There is potential in you Itachi, from now until the end of the Chuunin Exams you will be prepped to become Hokage. All the paper work has already been pushed through and the Daimyo has agreed with this decision as well. There are a few things I need you to sign before we continue on, come here."

Itachi did as he was told, Sarutobi handed him the pen to sign with. He took it with a nervous hand and signed his name on the papers in front of him. Before he could sign the last one Sarutobi stopped him.

"Now with this one you will notice that your Father has also signed it. This is him acknowledging that once you become Hokage you are no longer the Heir to the Uchiha Clan. When the time is right your brother Sasuke Uchiha will take over as the Head of the Uchiha Clan. You are signing this to release your title as Heir to Sasuke."

"I understand."

Itachi signed the paper without hesitation and he out the pen down.

"Is there anything else you need from me Hokage-Sama?"

"Ah, yes one more thing."

Just then there was a knock at the door, it opened before Sarutobi could say anything.

"Itachi these gentlemen will become your new council. Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka, and Choza Akimichi. Shisui you may come in as well."

"You knew didn't you?"

"Yup, that's why you should have listened to me during the mission. What kind of second in command would I be if you got killed?"

"Now that all the paper work is done you are welcome to leave. When you get back from your mission we can get down to business on what you will need to know as the Hokage. Before you leave I have one more thing to tell you."

Sarutobi waved his hand for the others to leave.

"I wanted to get back to the agreement your father and I have. I gave you the time and space you felt you needed to gain a better hold of your Sharingon, but the time has come to put this contract into motion. You and Yoite will be eighteen in the coming months with that the marriage between the two of you will come shortly after. I agreed the Uchiha would be taken off of constant watch and will be a bigger part of this village. In exchange he assured me the safety of my daughter. Now I have no doubt in my mind that my son can take care of her once I am gone. My daughter was never to learn the ways of a Shinobi, you took it upon yourself to teach her. Regardless of the fact that I had forbidden it, so I sent her to the Capital City in hopes that she would forget about what she had learned. That was not the case Yoite seems to have developed some sort of ability to manipulate others into doing what she wants without the person even knowing it. This technique does not use any sort of chakra it's a bit of a mystery. Not even the specialist the Daimyo had assigned to her could figure it out. So I sent your father, someone she knows and trust to take a look for me. And according to him this power, if you will call it that, does not affect those with the Sharingon."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Yoite's political knowledge makes her the perfect wife for a Hokage. That was the way your father and I intended it to be. With this new power finally showing its self she will need protection from others who would want to harness it. I knew about this when she was born, there were only two Clans that had a child born around the same time. But only one had a son. I brought this information to Fugaku telling about what I knew of this power. I asked for his help for the protection of the Uchiha Clan, he asked for the freedom from the Village for a little more control over things. That is where you come in, I know you have feelings for my daughter and that you had never wanted to hurt her. I think it's been long enough Itachi it is time to move on."

"I feel the same, my team and I will be ready to leave Friday morning."

"Good, you are now dismissed."

Itachi left the Hokage's office, Shisui was waiting for him outside the office.

"So everything okay."

"Yeah, we have another mission to the Capital City. We will leave early Friday morning."

"Going to go get the Princess are we?"

"Yes it's time to bring her home."

Itachi continued to walk, Shisui pushed off of the wall he was leaning on to follow his cousin out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Not Alone**

Itachi spent the next three days at home not doing much of anything. Sasuke was away on a mission to the land of Waves with his team, so he wouldn't be home for a while. And Shisui well Itachi didn't want to think about what his cousin did on his free time. He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to get something to eat. Mikoto was already there preparing the rice that would go with their dinner. She turned to see her son walk in.

"Oh Itachi, I didn't know you were home."

"Yeah I leave for a mission tomorrow."

"Always so hard working. Do you want something to eat?"

"Yes please."

Mikoto made lunch for her son and herself. They ate together while making small talk. Later on in the day Itachi helped his mother make dinner before his father got home.

When the day finally came for he and his team to leave Itachi was the first one at the gate.

"Going on another mission Itachi?"

Kotetsu and Izumo were as always standing guard by the main gates. Itachi turned to the two men.

"Yes, this may be the last one I go on for a while."

"You're not in your ANBU gear for this one."

"Not right now once my team and I get closer to our destination we will have to change."

"Keep safe Captain wouldn't want you coming back hurt again."

"I'll keep that in mind."

The rest of Itachi's team showed up with Shisui coming last.

"Now that everyone's here let's get going."

"Hai,"

With that said they all took off to the Capital City. It took them exactly two and a half days to get there. Itachi warned his team that on the way back to Konaha it would take them the full three if not four days to get to the Village. No one questioned him, because he was their captain. It had been that way since he was thirteen. They didn't even need to know what kind of mission they were on, they just trusted in his leadership.

Yoite sat in her study room with the expert tutor that the Daimyo had hired just for her. The Daimyo walked into the room and caused the two occupants to look up at him.

"Ah, Shigure-Sensei could you please excuse us for a little bit."

"Yes my Lord."

The man left the room.

"How are you today my dear?"

"Doing fine thank you."

"Oh that's good. I got some news from your father. He says that the team who will be escorting you back home will be here soon. They are going to stay the night and in the morning you will all leave."

"So soon already. I'm a little nervous about going home, it's been four years since I've seen the Village."

"I'm sure everything will be fine."

The Daimyo sat next to Yoite.

"Now I do have a question for you dear. It's about Itachi Uchiha, from what I have been told the two of you grew up together. What kind of person do you think he is?"

"Um, well that's hard to say. I haven't seen him in a long time. But when I was with him, he was the kind of person who would do anything to keep others safe. Always working so hard sometimes I would watch him train with his dad or his cousin. I wish I knew what he was doing right now."

"Oh my dear girl if you only knew how quickly things will change very soon."

There was a knock at the door and then someone entered.

"Lord Daimyo the ANBU team from Konaha has arrived."

"Good, good come Yoite dear let's go greet our guest."

Yoite got up along with the Daimyo the two linked arms together and walked out of the room. The teen girl smoothed the lines from her dress as they walked to the Daimyo's office. Once they entered the office she stilled hadn't lifted her head but when she finally did the first thing to catch her eyes was the weasel mask that stared back at her. Yoite let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding and then unlinked herself from the Daimyo. She walked closer to the man with the weasel mask and was about to remove it when someone grabbed a hold of her wrist. She looked to the owner of the hand with utter surprise.

"Lady Yoite I don't think you should do that."

He told her, she was about to say something back to him but another voice beat her to it.

"And I think you should remove your hand from Princess before you lose it."

The masked Raven had a vice like grip on the other ANBU's wrist, he turned to look at her as she was released.

"Sorry Princess but he's new."

Shisui, should have known he wouldn't be too far behind if Itachi was involved. Once the hand was no longer holding her she turned away from them. The girl grabbed a hold of the weasel mask and took it off its owner. When she saw who it was she smiled, it was that bright smile that he loved. The one he couldn't get out of his head.

"I knew it was you. You grew so much taller."

He took a moment before replying to her.

"I wish I could say the same for you."

"Hmm, always one for dry humor."

"Ah, Itachi how lovely to see that it was you to be here."

The Daimyo's voice broke the small moment that passed between Yoite and Itachi. The older teen's attention was then directed to the Fire Lord.

"Yes Sir, I thought the Third had informed you that it was going to be my team coming."

"Yes he did, but I wanted to confirm it with my own eyes. It's not often he sends you out this way. I was beginning to think he was keeping you all to himself."

"I've been very busy with other missions."

"I know, your father comes to visit me so that's okay. Now I'm sure you would all like to rest from your long journey. I can have someone show you to where you will stay for the night dinner will be at six."

One of the Daimyo's servants came to escort the five men to their room for the evening. Itachi and Yoite stayed behind, she handed Itachi back his mask. The taller teen put the item away so as not to leave it just lying around.

"Come on don't want to get left behind."

They both left the room to follow after the others. Luckily the group had not gotten that far from them.

"Oh there you are. I had thought you had gotten lost somewhere."

"Please excuse our delay Lord Daimyo."

"Ah quit alright, in this part of the mansion it is normally only Yoite who occupies the rooms. But of course when Fugaku is here he stays in this area as well. I had each of these room designed to meet Yoite's needs specifically. I don't have any daughters and I took this chance to spoil her just a little."

When Itachi and his team walked into the room they would stay in Shisui spoke.

"A little spoiled would be an understatement."

Shisui said under his breath, Itachi elbowed his cousin in the side to keep him from saying any more.

"Ah what I meant to say was. What a nice looking room I think it will do just fine for the night."

While Shisui scratched the back of his head the rest of the team slumped down in disappointment. For as smart as this man was he had his moments of stupidity more often then not.

"Thank you Lord Daimyo for your hospitality."

"Oh you are very welcome. Yoite dear don't you have your studies to finish before dinner?"

"Yes, I'll see you all later then."

Yoite left the group and went back to her study. As she walked away the girl could feel that while she was around Itachi it sure did make her heart beat a little faster. He sure did mature and become very handsome in the last few years. She was told by her father that when she returned to the village she would see more of Itachi. The older man had asked her how she felt about it and she admitted to be nervous. But at the same time she would be able to see him, she missed him and still felt that it wasn't fair for Itachi to be the only one to choose that they couldn't be around each other. Her plan was to confront him the first time she saw him, but her feelings for Itachi got the best of her.

About an hour into her studies Yoite got tired of reading from her books. Closing the one she was currently on Yoite stood up from her chair. She put a few different items on the table along with her books she needed to practice more. Putting her hands out over the table the items directly under her hands. She concentrated on pushing whatever this power was to her hands. And just like the last time the items only moved slightly. Yoite slammed her hands down in frustration.

"That table never did anything to you, did it?"

She looked up to see Itachi standing in the doorway. She straightened up and smoothed back her hair that had fallen into her face. Yoite didn't say anything to him just yet, she started putting away her things so not to leave a mess.

"This is all your fault."

She finally said to him.

"My fault, how so?"

"You should have just listened to my father."

"And where would the fun in that be?"

He was right, the only reason the two of them started training together was because it kept them out of immediate trouble. When they were young children to thirteen they had always gotten into trouble and would end up at the Police station with Fugaku. But training behind both their father's back, they would be given more time before they were caught. Yoite crossed the room and stood right in front of Itachi she looked right up at him. Because he had grown a great amount in height Yoite had to lift her head up to see him eye to eye.

"I have a lot of questions for you."

She stared at Itachi with a slight glare.

"But I can wait till I'm ready to hear them from you."

Yoite was going to walk right past Itachi and out the door, but he caught her arm before she could leave. She looked to him yet he would not make eye contact with her.

"I'm sorry,"

Was all he said to her before he let go of her arm and walked away without looking back at the young girl he left standing there. Yoite stayed just a moment more till she too left and headed towards the Dinning Hall.


	7. Chapter 7

**Not Alone**

The night before was somewhat lively, Shisui had talked almost the whole time during dinner. He told Yoite about the missions he went on and the places he got to go. He even mentioned how mopey and how much of a fun sucker Itachi had been the last few years. The whole time Itachi was sending death glares at his cousin, the kind of glares that for sure promised death when he would be least expecting it. The next morning the group of ANBU were waiting outside the Daimyo's home for Yoite to finish saying her goodbyes to everyone.

"If you mention anymore embarrassing things to her I swear you will be given the hardest solo mission I can find when we get back to the Village."

Itachi whispered deadly to his older cousin.

"You know Itachi that's called abuse of power."

"Ah, speaking of which Captain who is going to be taking over our squad if it will not be you anymore?"

"It will be Shisui as Captain now."

"I see, um is there any way I can request to be put on another squad."

Shisui was offended by that statement and bonk the man who said it over the head.

"Look here rookie I might have way too much fun with this job sometimes. But know that as your new leader I take great pride knowing that I am in charge of ensuring our missions are a success and that you all come back alive."

"Sorry for doubting you Shisui-Taicho it will not happen again."

"It's okay you will be forgiven, so long as you pledge you complete loyalty to me and only me."

"No I'm sorry the doubt is still there."

"It's okay Gin, Shisui isn't as helpless as his looks make him out to be."

The other man standing with them pated the rookie ANBU on the back to give him some sort of reassurance. Yoite came walking out with the Daimyo.

"Well dear I guess this is goodbye for now. I will see you in a few months for the Chuunin Exams."

"Yes, and thank you for all you've done for me the last few years."

They hugged each other and then Yoite walked up to the ANBU who were waiting for her.

"Okay I'm ready to go."

"Alright,"

Itachi turned to the Daimyo.

"Thank you Lord Daimyo for your hospitality and for taking care of Lady Yoite. We will be taking our leave now."

"Safe travels, and Itachi-Kun congratulations on your advancement within the village."

"Thank you."

The group left for their journey home, they had been walking for about half the day when they made their first stop. Fortunately Yoite didn't have much of anything to take back to the Village. She had a couple of outfits and a few personal belongings. The group found a shady part in the woods to take a break in, by this point the ANBU escorting her had taken off their mask. It may not have been the summer yet but in Fire Country it was still mostly hot year round.

"There's a small village not far from here we can stop there and rest for the night. We will get an early start tomorrow morning."

"Why must we always get up so early?"

"The sooner we get Yoite back to the safety of the Village the better."

They stayed in their shaded spot for about an hour before they started moving again. It didn't take long for them to come across the Village Itachi had been talking about. The group walked into one of the hotels so they could get some rooms and sleep for the night.

"Hi, and welcome what can I do for you?"

The woman behind the counter asked, her attention directed at Itachi.

"We're going to need three rooms for the night."

"Okay,"

Itachi paid the woman and she handed him the keys. He turned back to his team and Yoite, and handed them keys to the rooms they would stay in.

"Eight am tomorrow morning, no later."

He looked right at Shisui.

"What? Why are you giving me that look?"

"You know why. I will see you all in the morning."

Itachi turned to Yoite and motioned for her to follow him to their room. He opened the door and entered the room first as a safety precaution. All looked to be okay so he let Yoite come in as well, she made her way around the room to find a light so they could see.

'It would be my luck that we only got one bed.'

Itachi thought to himself. He closed the door and walked further into the room.

"You can take the bed, I'll take the couch."

He said as he put his bag down on the small table in the room.

"We can share the bed if you stay on your own side."

She told him as she sat down on the edge of the queen sized bed in the room.

"I'm hungry when are we going to eat."

Just then there was a knock on the door. Itachi went to open it and saw that it was the rest of his team.

"Itachi what are we going to eat. I'm so damn hungry come on let's go."

Shisui was whining to his cousin.

"Fine, are you ready?"

He asked Yoite.

"Yeah I'm coming."

Yoite walked out of the room and linked arms with Shisui the two walked ahead of the others.

"AH, Princess I feel bad for ya."

"Why is that?"

She asked.

"Because you have to share a room with Mr. Ice block back there."

He looked back at Itachi who had heard what was said and returned the statement with a deadly glare. Itachi felt Shinji pat his back before the older man spoke.

"You really shouldn't let him rile you up like that so easily."

The man looked around at all the people out on the street they had distanced themselves from the shinobi.

"Look at that no one will come near us because of the killer intent coming from you. I sure am glad your anger has never been directed at me."

He offered Itachi a gentle smile before moving away to catch up with the others. Shinji had been one of the original members of their team before Itachi became their captain. Riuske had joined them about a year ago and Gin had only been on the team for about two months. The other original members had retired shortly after Riuske had joined them. They were much older then Itachi and he was very great full to the wisdom they had to offer him when he had first taken over. Lost in his thought Itachi almost hadn't noticed they had stopped walking, and he almost walked right into Yoite. He put his hand on the small of her back to keep himself from tumbling onto her. She looked up at him with her bright smile, only she could bring light to his darkness.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes."

Was his short answer he quickly removed his hand from her. But from that small interaction he was able to feel the scar she had traveling down her back, the same one she had gotten when they were kids. The scar went from the top of her right shoulder across her back and ended on the front side of her left hip. This was the wound Tori had been telling the doctors about when they arrived at the hospital on that day.

"Okay this is it, we are going to eat here tonight."

Shisui said in a gleeful tone. The group walked in and was sat at a table that was a bit away from everyone else by request of Itachi. He was taking no chances as far as Yoite's safety went. Once they got to the table Yoite was sat between Shisui and Itachi, Shinji had excused himself for a moment to do as Itachi had asked. He set a few clones around the restaurant so to keep a look out, the older man returned to the table when he thought all was well outside. They ordered their food and drink, lucky for them it came out rather quickly. Yoite was about to take a bite of her food when she was stopped.

"Hold on Lady Yoite, let me try that first."

It had been Shinji who stopped her he looked to his captain who nodded his approval. The man leaned over and took a bite of Yoite's food. He looked around and smiled at them.

"Perfectly fine,"

With that he went up in a puff of smoke, which startled the waitress who served them. The real Shinji walked back to their table and sat down.

"Good thing there was nothing wrong with that food or I would have been sick for the rest of this trip. Okay everyone dig in."

The group ate their food with light conversation that lasted till it was almost time for the restaurant to close. To everyone's surprise Itachi had leaned his head back and had fallen asleep.

"So who wants to awaken the demon so we can go?"

"I think it should be you, Shisui."

"What? Why me?"

"Because you called him a demon."

"No way, I will die for sure guys."

"You know for a group of elite shinobi you are all a bunch of babies."

Yoite reached over and gently shook Itachi's shoulder.

"Itachi,"

She got no response from him so she shook him a little harder.

"Itachi, the restaurant is going to close soon."

The young man opened his eyes as he sat up. He looked around the place and noticed that it was nearly empty.

"I fell asleep didn't I?"

His team nodded at him and Yoite just smiled.

"We should go."

Itachi stood from the booth and the rest followed. On the way back to the hotel Yoite stayed close to Itachi her hand was on his arm. Even at this late hour the streets were still filled with people. Well that's what you are expected to get when you go to a tourist village. They walked around the streets for a little bit till finally returning to the hotel. They went to their separate rooms for the night. When Itachi and Yoite entered their room the girl got her things and went to the bathroom to change. She came back out shortly wear her sleep pant and a tank top. Itachi was laying on the couch with his arm over his face.

"You're seriously going to lay there?"

She leaned over the back of the couch to look at him.

"Yes,"

He said without even removing his arm to talk to her.

"But you don't even fit, that couch is way too small."

He didn't say anything to her.

"What about you're back, it's going to hurt the whole time we'll be walking tomorrow."

Still she got nothing from him.

"But if you sleep there you're going to be super grumpy. And we all know how grumpy you are in the mornings,"

She didn't get to finish her sentence because Itachi sat up and spoke.

"Fine if it will make you stop I will sleep on the damn bed with you."

"See Itachi in the end everyone sees things my way."

He didn't say anything back to her as he made his way to the bed. Itachi pulled down the blankets and arranged the pillows so they could sleep. Yoite followed him to the bed and helped with getting it ready. They both got in under the covers and Itachi leaned up on his elbows to look at her.

"You stay over there, and I will stay over here."

He told her, Itachi didn't have enough pillows to make a line between them. So he hoped that telling her where they were to stay would help. When they were babies and his mother would put them down for a nap Yoite would move a lot and would end up next to him when they woke up. His mother thought it was cutie but for a young Itachi it was not.

"Ay, ay captain.

"Just go to sleep."

Itachi turned the lights out.

"Goodnight Itachi,"

Goodnight Yoite."

Itachi was the first to wake up the next morning he hadn't opened his eyes yet, but he felt something pressed against him. His arm was draped over something warm and soft, finally opening his eyes he looked to find Yoite laying facing him. And true enough his arm was around her waist holding her close to his body. He was about to slide his hand away from her to get up but he felt the scar again. He rubbed his fingers against it the skin was smooth but it protruded from her body. He caressed her gently not realizing she was awake now.

"It doesn't hurt anymore. Sometimes I get a pain from it but that doesn't last but a few minutes."

"I'm sorry."

"This wasn't your fault Itachi I should have been more alert of my surroundings."

"The guy that Tori let live was taken to Ibiki. He was able to find out what they wanted; it was me they were after. You just got caught in the middle of it."

"Itachi you can't really be blaming this solely on yourself."

"I found out where they had been located a year later and I attacked them. I took them out, because they had hurt you and it was my fault. I wasn't going to let that happen, I had to do something to,"

She stopped him from talking by kissing him, when she pulled away she realized what she had done.

"Ah, Itachi I'm sorry I don't,"

He kissed her back and pulled her even closer if that was possible. Yoite's hands went up to the sides of his face, Itachi moved to so he was on top of her. He had one hand up by her head and the other was still on her waist. This movement caused her to slightly open her lips and Itachi took advantage of that by pushing his tongue into her mouth. The kiss became more passionate full of hunger and want. His right hand stroked the skin of her left hip where her scar was, Yoite shifted her legs so Itachi was between them now. He pressed and moved against her body as they continued to kiss. She could feel his hand make its way under her shirt and up her side, but as he got closer to the top she took a hold of his wrist and stopped him. This was escalating too far too fast.

"Itachi,"

She said his name breathlessly, this made Itachi stopped all movement and look at her beneath him. Very quickly he removed himself from her and backed away from the bed. Yoite sat up slightly cold from the sudden lack of body heat that Itachi gave her.

"We shouldn't be doing this."

He said as he grabbed his clothes and turned to the bathroom to take a very cold shower. Yoite got up as well and got dressed. She wore a long burgundy flowy skirt with a black crop top, looking in the mirror in the room she could clearly see the scar that marked her body. She didn't care if others could see it, when she had gotten it her father had the best medic in the village at the time try to heal it. But instead Yoite told them not to, she wanted to keep the scar as a reminder of her carelessness. She pulled her long black hair to the side and braided it, as she finished with her hair Itachi came out of the bathroom fully dressed in his ANBU uniform.

"Get your things we're going to meet with the others now."

"Itachi we should talk about this."

"No, not now, I need to get you back to the Village."

"Then when?"

"I don't know."

He turned from her and walked out of the room. Yoite did as told and got her things to leave as well. When they got to the front the team was already there waiting for them.

"Hey what took you guys so long, I thought we weren't supposed to be late."

"Shut up Shisui let's get going."

Their trip back to the Village went on with no problems to speak of. When they had stopped twice more to spend the night in the small Village's Itachi had Shisui stay in the same room as Yoite.

"Hey Itachi why are you doing this? Did something happen?"

"Just do it Shisui."

"Fine."

Itachi stayed in the same room as Shinji for the rest of their trip.

"So what's on your mind kid?"

Itachi looked to the older man.

"Nothing."

"Oh really, then why is it that I catch you starring at Lady Yoite every chance you get. You have feelings for her don't you?"

"Am I that obvious?"

"Like an open book. I was your age once so I know what it's like to have those feelings and not know what to do with them. If it helps any I can tell she feels the same."

"I already know that. I've known Yoite since we were kids. Our fathers have an agreement that states we are supposed to be married once we are both eighteen."

"So then everything should be fine. Why is it that you keep her at a distance?"

"Because when we were thirteen she got hurt really bad, by people who were after me. So I pushed her away, for four years I had not seen her till now."

"Hmm, so you blame yourself for something that happened in the past. You shouldn't do that, you've come a long way since then Itachi. And sooner or later you won't be able to push her away."

"I know, I'm just worried something bad will happen again."

"Everything will be okay, you don't have to do it all on your own. We are your comrades let us help you when you need it."

"Thanks Shinji."

The two went to sleep for the night. They would arrive in the Village come the afternoon of the next day.


	8. Chapter 8

**Not Alone**

The gates of Konaha came into view for the small group making their way home. Yoite's face brightened up as they got closer and finally entered the village. Itachi noticed this and let a smile come to his face.

"Welcome home Princess."

Shisui said to her as they walked.

"Okay I'll go hand in a mission's report, you guys are free to go till we are given another mission."

The team nodded and left the two cousins and Yoite behind.

"I'll see you later Itachi, see you around Princess."

Shisui left them as well.

"I guess I'll walk you home then."

She nodded her head to him as they made their way to Yoite's home. As they walked Itachi had his hands in his pockets while Yoite swung her arms at her sides. Villagers greeted Yoite as they recognized her. The young prodigy made sure to keep a close eye on anyone who came close to the Hokage's daughter. Even in their own village you couldn't be too safe about those around. While walking through the center of the market Itachi heard someone call out to him.

"Itachi-Nii, Itachi-Nii."

Itachi turned to look over his shoulder to see Team 7 coming towards him.

'They must have just gotten back.'

He turned fully to look at them as did Yoite.

"Hey Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke."

"Itachi-Nii, guess what? Our mission went from C-Rank to A-Rank, isn't that cool."

"Sure Naruto."

The young blonde looked around his brother like figure to see someone standing there.

"Neh, Itachi-Nii are you on a date?"

"Naruto that's rude."

Sakura elbowed him in the side causing the boy to wince in slight pain. The pink haired girl turned to the older teen and bowed her head in an apology.

"Sorry to disturb you on your date Itachi-Nii."

"Hm, ah no we aren't on a. Um, this is Yoite Sarutobi the Hokage's daughter, she just recently got back to the village and I was making sure she got home safely."

At the mention of the name Sasuke looked to the girl who stood behind his brother, she certainly looked older then when he last saw her.

"Ah," he said in a whisper.

"Hello everyone, hi Sasuke."

The teen blushed slightly and turned away. This action did not go unnoticed by his team, Sakura made a pouty face and Naruto took this as an opportunity to make fun of him.

"Hey you should be careful Itachi-Nii, it looks like Sasuke might have a crush on your girlfriend."

"Shut up Naruto,"

Sasuke was about to jump his blonde friend when two hands stopped them.

"Maa, maa I leave you three for just a moment and you are already causing others trouble."

The Jounin looked up to see who they had been talking to.

"Oh, hello Itachi, and Lady Yoite. I hope my students were not interrupting anything."

"No I was just escorting Lady Yoite home."

"Hmm, oh you must have just gotten back. Well I'm sure you are both tired from your travels so we will just be on our then. Come on guys, I swear if I didn't already have white hair I would have gotten it from you two alone."

"You know they look like scruffed kittens when Kakashi-Sensei does that."

The two boys looked to their pink haired teammate.

"Shut up Sakura."

"Cha, you two shut up, it's your own fault these thing happen."

While they walked away the bickering could still be heard. Yoite gave a small laugh at the scene.

"It looks like Kakashi has his hands full with them."

"Yeah he sure does. Come on let's get you home."

The rest of their walk was uninterrupted and peaceful. Now at Yoite's door Itachi scratched the back of his head and prepared to say goodbye. He hadn't expected Yoite to lean up and kiss him, her lips were so soft against his. When she pulled away he reacted quickly by holding her face with both his hands and kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around his waist and moved closer to him, they were now pressed against each other. Before the kiss could turn into something more they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Itachi moved fast to put distance between them, they both looked to the person and saw that it was Asuma.

"Asuma-Nii, um Itachi was just walking me home."

"I'm sure he was, I think I can take it from here Uchiha."

Asuma gave the boy a hard glare, which Itachi returned with a calm passive look.

"I'll see you around Yoite, Asuma."

The older man watched him leave and then turned back to his sister.

"That was mean Asuma-Nii."

"Is that how you greet your brother that you haven't seen in three years? And the Uchiha, really Yoite I thought you were over that childish crush. He's the reason you got hurt and was in the hospital, the reason why you have that scar across your back."

"That wasn't his fault it was my own, I wasn't paying attention to what was going on."

"That doesn't matter, it is best you don't see him anymore. He'll just bring you more pain and tears like before. Get inside already you still have a lot to unpack and put away."

She followed him inside their home.

"You can't keep telling me what to do Asuma-Nii."

"Yes I can you're still just a child and my sister. I am going to do everything I can to protect you, even if you hate me for it."

"I could never hate you Asuma-Nii."

Yoite went to her room and left her brother alone in the entrance.

'Finally home.'

Itachi thought with a sigh of relief as the main house came into view. He was able to relax a little but that didn't last long. When he walked in the door he heard the voices of his brother and his team in the kitchen. He looked into the kitchen to find all three of them there and his mother who was the first to notice him home.

"Itachi-Kun, you're back."

"Yes I just got back."

The others turned to look at him.

"Itachi-Nii where's your girlfriend?"

The blonde asked, Mikoto turned to look at him and then back to her son.

"Girlfriend? Itachi-Kun I didn't know you had a girlfriend."

"I don't, and Naruto she was my mission nothing more. I'm going to my room I'll be down for dinner later."

Itachi left and went straight to his room. Mikoto put her attention back to Naruto.

"Naruto-Kun, what did you mean by girlfriend?"

"Hmm, oh right when we saw Itachi-Nii earlier he was walking with this really pretty girl and I assumed she was his girlfriend. You know because we never see him with anyone else."

"It was Yoite Sarutobi Oka-San."

"Yoite-Chan, she's back in the Village. That must have been the mission your brother was talking about before he left. Well I'm glad she is home safe now."

The day continued on and true to his word Itachi came back down from his room for dinner. Upon entering the kitchen he saw that his father was home from work, Itachi sat next to him.

"I assume your mission was a success."

"Yes Sir."

"Good, do you have any other mission lined up?"

"No, I have a few meetings with Hokage-Sama and the Elders that start tomorrow."

"Ah, yes I almost forgot. You're going to be very busy from now on."

Itachi nodded his head to his father as Mikoto set the table with their dinner.

"Yeah I think the Hokage has me busy till the end of the Chuunin Exams."

"To be expected you will have to meet with Village officials and all Clan Leaders."

"That sounds like a lot of work."

"Itachi this is a serious matter. There are a lot of things you still don't know about when it comes to running a Village. Shinobi ranks and ANBU are all you've know aside from Uchiha politics."

"I am being serious about it. But why can't everyone just get along, why are we still forcing children to become Shinobi far too early. I mean sending Genin on a potentially A-ranked mission, clearly it was miss ranked by an idiot. I'm just tired of all the fighting, kids fighting and dying before they even get a chance to live a full life."

"That is just you being passive my son. As a child you saw war and watched those of the same villages tear into each other without a care. Don't you think that with this position within the village you should take it as an opportunity to change things?"

Fugaku stopped talking for a moment to let it sink into Itachi.

"You're nervous about making the right decisions for the village. You may think you can hide the way you feel behind a steel mask, but you are my son and I can see clearly through that mask. And the same goes for you Sasuke, the Chuunin exams are coming up soon. Has Hatake mentioned anything about it yet?"

"Yeah, and I have the permission slip."

"Let me see it."

"Okay,"

Sasuke took out the paper from his pocket and handed it to his father. The older man looked over it and noticed something.

"You haven't signed it yet?"

"No Sir, but I will if that's what you want."

"Don't let the pressure of it get to you this is your choice alone. I am sure you and your team will do just fine. The three of you have been trained by someone who was a student of the Fourth Hokage, not many can say that."

"Yeah I guess you're right. Okay I'll sign it."

"Good, I will sign my name and you sign yours. Mikoto."

He looked to his wife who already had a pen in hand.

"Here you go dear."

"Thank you."

The family of four enjoyed the rest of their dinner with small talk between them all. While their parents had went to bed at a normal time Itachi stayed up late to listen to Sasuke tell him almost every detail about his mission. And though his younger brother would never admit it Itachi could tell that he really idolized Kakashi Hatake. The two brothers stayed up till they heard the morning birds began their song.

"Ah, I kept you up pretty late Nii-San."

"Its fine my meetings don't start till noon; that gives me plenty of time to sleep. You on the other hand only have a few hours."

"Nah I can sleep while we wait for Kakashi to show up."

"Stay late for everything I see."

"Like you wouldn't believe."

Itachi and Sasuke said goodnight to each other and retired to their rooms.

_**I know I was supposed to update this sooner, but if any of you live in Texas you would understand how freakishly hot it has been the last few days. So I spent a lot of time at the pool or at the beach, also too I had a job interview for this one company that I'm waiting to hear back from. The position I applied for sounds promising.**_

_**Anyways back to the story, so I know in the original Naruto they start the Chuunin exams pretty soon after Kakashi gives them the permission slips. But I feel that it would have been better if they could get a little bit more training in before they start the exam, there for I might not start the exams for another three or so chapters. I want to focus more on Itachi learning what it means to be a Hokage, and how to properly handle difficult situations when it comes to civilians within the village. That being said I will end this here, oh and be on the lookout for the next chapter to **__**Gods and Monsters**__**. –itachiluv89**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Not Alone**

Itachi spent three weeks, day and night stuck in an office with the Third Hokage. He thought he knew just about everything when it came to assigning mission, but was proven wrong. The Hokage gave him a pretty in-depth lesson on how to determine the proper rank for a mission. Just a moment ago he came a mission sent in from the Daimyo requesting a hunter-Nin to retrieve a scroll that was stolen earlier in the week. To Itachi this seemed like something Shisui would do and he was about to give it to his cousin when the Hokage said he had someone better in mind for the mission.

The knock on the door signaled that this person was here.

"Come in,"

Sarutobi's voice rang through the office. The person on the other side of the door entered the room. Itachi's eyes widened just a bit when he saw that it was Yoite.

"Sarutobi-Sama?"

The older man understood what was being asked and gave his reply.

"Although I was highly against the train you did give my daughter, you didn't think I would allow the talent she had go to waste now did you."

The girl walked in wearing her Jounin vest open, underneath she had a long sleeved crop top and her headband tied around her waist. She had on the standard blue pants and sandals as well, her hair was up in a high pony tail and not down like how Itachi was used to seeing it. He was able to get a better look at her now and noticed that in the four years they spent a part she had matured into a beautiful young woman and no longer that little girl he once knew.

"Come closer child."

Yoite did as told and reached for the scroll her father had for her.

"I expect this will be completed in two days' time?"

"Of course."

She looked to Itachi and gave him a smile before leaving the office.

"You're really going to let her do this on her own?"

"No, there will be a team of ANBU following a bit behind her just in case something goes wrong. That was the agreement we came to, I allow her to go on missions and she doesn't complain about the three man team I send to follow her."

Itachi let the conversation drop and continued to sift through more mission request and assign them a rank and team. It was nearing the afternoon when the Hokage sent him on an errand to the Hyuga Compound. He was greeted by a guard at the front gates and taken to the main house where Hiashi was waiting for him.

"Itachi, the Hokage has you running errands for him now?"

"He just wants me to become more familiar with the Village."

"Ah I see, would you like to join me for Tea?"

"Thank you but maybe another time I promised my mother I would come home for lunch today."

"Yes another time then. Am I to assume you will be present for the meeting I will be having with the Hokage next week."

"Yes Sir I will be there."

"I will see you then."

Itachi nodded his head and left the Hyuga Compound so he could return to his own home. To his surprise when he got home there was no one around but his mother. Normally Sasuke and his team would be there.

'Kakashi must have treated them to lunch.'

Itachi thought to himself as he walked closer to the kitchen.

"Ah, Itachi right on time. I'll have a plate ready for you in just a minute so go wash up and then sit at the table."

The young Hokage to-be did as his mother asked of him, when he came back to sit and eat Mikoto was setting his plate down along with one for herself.

"So are you learning a lot?"

"Yes, it's kind of boring. But knowledge that I need."

"That's good. When are you going to bring Yoite around?"

"She's on a mission right now."

"Mmh, you're not going to keep pushing her away are you?"

"I'm doing it to protect her."

"Itachi, my son she is quite capable of protecting herself. You know when your father would go to the Capital City she would beg him to spare with her. Fugaku said there were times she was able to land a few dozen blows to him."

"I didn't know that."

"Yeah, I could always tell when she would land a good one your father would have a light bruise in that spot. You can't keep her at a distance forever dear. Yoite was raised to be a perfect companion for a Hokage, even more so with her combat training. The Hokage and your father invested a lot of time into her up-bringing, of which I'm sure you remember from when you were a child."

Mikoto paused for a moment.

"Your loved ones are always going to be a target Itachi, it just comes with being a Shinobi. Be glad Yoite will be able to hold her own against most people."

"And what if something like last time happens again. My Sharingon is more advance now and I don't always have full control of it. If she were to get caught in it again I wouldn't be able to forgive myself this time."

"You're worrying to much about things from the past. The Hokage wouldn't be sending her on missions if he didn't think she could handle it."

"I guess you're right."

"Of course I am dear."

Itachi finished his lunch and left so he could return to the Hokage tower. Where more paper work was waiting for him. The seventeen year old prodigy was starting to regret accepting this position, mostly because of all the paper work he always had to do. On the plus side this gave him a small break from going on missions.

Four days, she had been gone for four day now. Every morning since she left Itachi would check in with Izumo and Kotetsu to see if she had shown up at some point. So finally on the fifth night he decided to wait there for a few hours.

"We could have had someone let you know when she got here."

"I couldn't sleep and anyways I don't get to do much aside from spending all day with the Hokage and Council members. It's nice to get away from it for a little while."

"Yeah I hear that, we spend most of our time here guarding the gate."

"Hey guys I see something coming this way."

"Itachi-San please stay back."

Izumo stepped in front of him as Kotetsu walked closer to the gate. The form of four people walking came into view. And it looked as if one of them was being helped walk. Itachi quickly realized who it was that had been injured. Before the two guards could stop him he was outside the gates and at Yoite's side.

"What happened?"

"It was an ambush Itachi-San."

One of the ANBU answered him. He was looking over Yoite and saw a large purple bruise on her right side. In the dark it was not hard to miss with her skin being such a pale color.

"Itachi I'm fine it's just a bruise."

She took in a breath and winced in pain while grabbing her side.

"That's more than just a bruise you could have a broken rib. Come on."

He picked her up bridal style and headed for the hospital. Yoite struggled a little bit in his hold.

"I can walk on my own, you don't have to do this."

"You shouldn't have gone on that mission in the first place."

"I think I handled that mission just fine, despite the fact that I got hurt."

"That's not the point, it's not safe for you to be leaving the Village."

"Itachi I'm not a little kid anymore. You can't keep me cooped up here doing nothing all the time."

Itachi stopped walking and looked right at her.

"I can, and I just might."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No I'm not Yoite, you could have gotten seriously hurt had you gone out there alone. I was against this whole thing the moment you walked into that office."

Yoite struggled more to make Itachi put her down, but the older teen would not let go. They were just about to reach the front steps of the hospital at this point.

"I made a deal with my father so I could do missions, and up until now everything has been okay."

"He may have a say in it now, but pretty soon he won't"

Itachi stopped talking as he entered the hospital and a nurse approached them.

"Lord Uchiha, Lady Yoite what happened?"

"She was ambushed during her mission, she might have a broken rib or two."

Itachi set Yoite down on the stretcher that was brought out.

"I can talk and walk for myself, Itachi."

He sighed and gave her a look that said, 'please don't fight with me right now.' The girl understood his look and kept quiet so the nurses and doctors could do their job. Itachi fallowed them to the room she would be in but had to wait outside while they examined her. The doctor on duty wanted to alert the Hokage of what happened, but Itachi told him that wouldn't be a good idea at this late hour. The doctor came to reason and agreed. About an hour later Yoite was fine and Itachi was allowed to enter the room now.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

Yoite wouldn't look up at him, Itachi pulled a chair up to the bed she was sitting in.

"Are you going to ignore me now?"

"What's the matter Itachi, you don't how it feels do you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You couldn't even go five days without knowing what was going on? I went four years of not knowing. Four years of thinking I did something wrong. Four years of thinking you had replaced me with someone else."

"How did you know that?"

"I have my ways. Do you know how that made me feel? You pushed me away and then started dating her. I just couldn't understand why, and I felt unwanted by you."

Itachi didn't say anything for a few minutes while Yoite quietly cried. He didn't know she felt this way and he didn't think his short relationship with Hana would hurt her like it did. Itachi ran his hands through his hair and sighed for the umpteenth time in a single night.

"I tried everything I could to keep my mind off of you. But no matter what I did you were still all I thought about. I pushed you away because I was trying to protect you from my enemies."

"I can take care of myself, I don't need you to do it."

"Yeah well you sure proved that with this mission."

"Geez are you going to hold that against me forever. It was one mistake Itachi it will never happen again."

"One mistake is all it takes Yoite. How can you not understand how much you mean to me?"

'"You were talking about taking my rank away from me. A rank that I worked so hard to get, I didn't take the test like a normal person would. I took on the missions that were required for this rank and I won't let anyone take that from me. Not even you."

She was nearly yelling at him at this point and it only got worse when he raised his voice more too.

"I'm not trying to take it away from you, I'm trying to protect you. How many more times to I have to say it?"

"So limit what I can do, or put me on a team with other Shinobi."

"We are supposed to be getting married in the fall Yoite. And when that happens you won't just be the third Hokage's daughter. You'll be the fifth Hokage's wife is that clear enough for you. Other Villages and Countries that we are not on friendly terms with will see you as an easy target to get to me."

"That doesn't mean you can keep me trapped here in this Village like I'm some sort of prisoner."

If Itachi ever went bald it would certainly be because of Yoite. He wanted to pull his hair out but settled for running his hands through his hair again. It was like talking to a brick wall with her, why didn't she just understand he was doing this for her own good. Not to keep her trapped but to keep her safe.

"I am going to get nowhere with you and this conversation."

He said with a more leveled voice.

"Then I guess this conversation is over and you can leave."

"No, I'm not going anywhere, I'm not leaving you again."

"I said leave Uchiha."

Yoite reached for the pillow behind her and hit Itachi with it. He was stunned but not by being hit, she had never called him 'Uchiha'. The girl had multiple nicknames for him but calling him by just his surname was not one of them.

"Please don't do this."

Itachi said almost begging her not to force him to leave.

"I asked you to leave, so do so. I don't want to see you right now."

He leaned in and kissed her on the side of her head then left the room. Any other man would have left the hospital all together but not Itachi Uchiha. He had talked to Yoite's doctor and the man said he was going to keep her here for a few hours so she could rest and then discharge her by the afternoon. He also suggested that Itachi go home and get some rest himself, he could see the dark circles under the teens eyes. But he insisted on staying, he spent the rest of the night and most of the morning in the waiting room.

When the sun started to peek through the window in Yoite's room she was just about fully awake. The was a knock at the door and then it opened, a nurse came in with a trey of food and her clean clothes as well.

"We had your clothes washed for you Lady Yoite."

"Thank you."

"Uhm, my Lady if I could say something?"

"Yes go ahead."

"Well it's just that Lord Uchiha has been here all night and I think he's been waiting for you. We all suggested he go home to rest because he looked as if he hadn't slept in days but he refused. The Hokage even had some from ANBU come and get him, but again he sent them away. Now I know it is not my place to comment on your relationship. But I'm sure if you were to allow him to come and see you even if for a moment he might go home and get some rest."

Now it was Yoite's turn to sigh. She loved Itachi even in her young age Yoite always knew he would be the only one for her. And she knew he loved her, but he needed to understand that she was her own person. She wanted to make a name for herself and not just be known as the Hokage's daughter or the Hokage's wife. He needed to learn to trust that she could handle things on her own.

"You can let him come back here."

"Yes ma'am Lord Uchiha should be pleased that you will allow him to see you."

"I'm sure he will be."

'That man always finds a way to get what he wants.'

Yoite eat the food that was brought to her and by the time Itachi got to her room she was done. When he walked in she was able to see exactly what the nurse was talking about. He didn't sleep at all the whole time she was gone on that mission.

"Why didn't you go home?"

"I told you I wasn't leaving you."

"You look like death just walked in."

"Well maybe you shouldn't worry me so much."

He gave her a soft smile, and Yoite accepted it with her own. Itachi sat on the side of the hospital bed and put Yoite's hand in his.

"Look my relationship with Hana didn't mean anything, I don't even know why I did it. I'm not trying to take your freedom from you, I want you to be able to do what you want. When I become Hokage there will be limits to the kind of missions you will be allowed to do, and they will never be solo. There will always be a team assigned to assist you in the missions. Is that something you can accept?"

"Yes."

"I know you're not the kind of person who likes to sit around and do nothing, because neither am I. So I don't expect you to be some stay at home housewife."

"I want to teach at the academy."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I want to teach the little ones. I didn't get to go to the Academy, so this could be almost the same thing."

"I think that would be great. I'm sure they will all love, just like I do."

Itachi cupped her face with one hand and kissed her on the lips. Yoite leaned into kiss him back, she placed her hands on his chest and moved closer to him. Itachi's hand slid down from her face to her arm, and came to rest on her side. When this happened Yoite pulled away.

"Ow,"

"What's wrong?"

"I still have the bruise on my side."

"Why do you do this to yourself? You should have had the doctor heal it."

"I'm fine, bruises heal on their own."

"Okay,"

The doctor walked into the room.

"Good morning you two. Lady Yoite I have your discharge papers for you to sign and then you are all good to go."

"Thank you."

Yoite took the papers from the older man and signed them. Once done he left the older two alone in the room.

"I should get dressed. Can you help me get up?"

Itachi nodded his head and helped her out of the bed. She winced a little in pain but that was because she was still sore from her ribs just recently being healed. She started changing her clothes in front of him.

"Couldn't have gone to the bathroom for that?"

Itachi turned around to give her some privacy.

"It's not like it should matter anymore. I'm going to need your help putting on my shirt."

"Okay,"

He turned back around to help her. She was facing him in just her bra. Itachi averted his eyes to her shirt it looked more like a piece of cloth to him.

"I would hardly call this a shirt."

"Will you just help me? I still can't lift my arms without it hurting."

He pulled her shirt up over her head and struggled a bit to get it on. Yoite gave a huff when it was finally down. Next he helped her put her arms in the sleeves.

"When we have kids you are not allowed to dress them. They will suffocate before the clothes are even on."

"Kids, you're already think about kids."

"I'm pretty sure your mother is going to want us to have kids as soon as possible."

"I do not doubt that."

Itachi helped her put her vest on and she zipped it up a little so no one would see the giant bruise.

"I think you need a bigger vest."

"No I don't, and beside I tried the bigger one it didn't fit. I looked like I was wearing a dress. These thing just wasn't made for someone with slightly bigger than average breast."

"Okay I think we're done talking about this."

"What's wrong Itachi does it make you nervous when I talk about my breast? You can't tell me you're that innocent still?"

Itachi chuckled while looking down at the ground before he looked back up to her.

"Yeah that's what I thought."

"I know you still are."

"Oh, and how sure of that are you?"

He closed the space between them and took a hold of her vest. He unzipped it and gentle ran his hands along her sides, like a whisper of a touch.

"I can tell because when I touch you like this you get goose bumps all over your skin and your heart starts to beat a little faster. Your breath becomes heavier too, this shows me that you're not used to being touched like this."

"Okay, so maybe you win that one."

"Let's get out of here. I'm hungry."

"Then maybe you should have gone home, instead of spending all night here."

"Whatever come on we're going by my place."

The two teens left the hospital and headed to the older ones house to get some lunch. Yoite was very great full for this. She didn't like hospital food at all, so any chance to have Mikoto's cooking she was so in for it. Not only that but she missed the woman, ever since Yoite had returned to the Village she had been wanting to see her mother like figure. And now she was going to, she felt somewhat at ease about everything while she walked hand in hand through the Village with Itachi.


	10. Chapter 10

**Not Alone**

Itachi and Yoite made it to the Uchiha Compound, where both were greeted kindly by other Uchihas that were out and about. They quietly made way into the main house where Mikoto was already started on lunch.

The Matriarch was already planning to visit Yoite in the hospital because she was worried. She was concerned and not just for the girl who was like a daughter to her but for her son as well. Not even Fugaku could get their oldest son to return home, he had gotten up in his father's face and told him to leave. This was not something Itachi was known to do, sure the relationship between father and son was a rough one but never had her sweet, passive son acted so out of character. Something was wrong and she wanted to know what it was. With her mind running through so many thoughts she hadn't taken notice of the two teens that stood just outside her kitchen.

"Hello Auntie Mikoto."

The voice stunned her for a moment but she quickly recognized it. The older woman turned around to see what her ears were telling her. There stood Yoite with her bright smile, she hadn't seen or heard from the girl in nearly four years. Mostly because the Hokage and her husband had said it was safer for the girl this way, and she understood that because Yoite's safety was not just top priority to both men but her as well. The woman finally spoke now that she was out of her initial shock.

"Oh Yoite you're here."

She walked quickly to the girl and brought her into an embrace that Yoite returned with her own. Unfortunately Mikoto squeezed a little too tight and caused Yoite to groan in slight pain from the bruise and sore ribs on her side.

"Oh I'm sorry dear did I hurt you?"

"No I just got a nasty bruise from my mission and my ribs are still sore from being broken and then fixed, twice."

"What you got hurt that bad on your mission? What are you doing out of the hospital?"

"Its fine the doctor said that the bruise looks better than it really is and I'll only be sore for a couple of days at most."

"Well doctors do know best."

Mikoto said as she moved the side of Yoite's jacket to get a good look at the hurt area. And true it did look bad but she knew from experience it could be worse.

"You should have had them heal it properly, if you like I can do it for you."

"No its fine."

Itachi decided to speak up before his mother could push more questions onto Yoite.

"Mother we came by hoping we could get some lunch."

"Oh, oh my yes I totally forgot. You two have been at the hospital all night and must be hungry. Here sit and I'll serve you."

The two teens sat and ate lunch with Mikoto, and stayed for a while so the woman could catch up on the last four years. And as if nothing had changed Itachi tried to pick food off of Yoite's plate like when they were young.

"I suggest you remove you hand from my food if you want to keep it Ita-Kun."

"Still stingy about sharing."

He mumbled to himself. Mikoto gave a small giggle then turned her attention back to Yoite. While they talked Itachi took this chance to step away so he could get something from his room. Surprisingly enough he hadn't heard Yoite follow shortly after him.

"What are you doing Ita-Kun?"

The older of the two turned and looked at her. But instead of showing a face of surprise like she had hoped he just smiled and walked to the doorway where she stood and kissed her forehead.

"I'll show you later. Are you ready to go? I should get you back home."

"Yeah we can go."

"Okay."

They walked back down the stairs to say their goodbyes to Mikoto and left the house and Compound all together.

They walked through the village hand in hand back to Yoite's home, or at least that was where she thought they were going. Yoite noticed that Itachi had gone in the opposite direction and was heading to walk along the small river that went through the training grounds.

"I thought you were taking me home?"

She said to him, Itachi turned to her and smiled.

"I changed my mind."

They came up to a bridge, once the two were at the edge by the railing Itachi lifted Yoite up so she was sitting on it and turn to lookout at the calmly flowing water beneath them. Itachi stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her to make sure she didn't fall.

"We used to come here a lot when we were younger."

She broke the silence that fell between them.

"Yeah it has been a while since I've been out here. There's something I want to give to you."

He removed one arm to reach into his pocket to grab the item he had gone to his room for. The small item had no box to conceal it so she would know exactly what it was. Itachi brought his hands to hers and as he placed the ring in her hands he kissed her softly on the cheek. She looked down and opened her hands and if anyone ever told Itachi that her smile could never get any brighter than it already was he would tell them they were wrong and didn't know her like he did.

"Itachi,"

"Hmm,"

He leaned his head on her shoulder while she looked closer at the ring.

"Even if this wasn't an arranged marriage I still would have said yes."

"How are you sure we would have still met if it wasn't for our fathers doing this?"

"Because you are ANBU and I'm the Hokage's daughter. Sooner or later we would have met each other. And fallen in love, just like now."

"I wouldn't have wanted it any other way."

Yoite leaned back against him and slide the ring onto her finger.

"A perfect fit. How did you know?"

"You can thank my mother for that. This ring belonged to her grandmother, she said the ring had never fit her. And that she wanted you to have it, she said that if she had a daughter she would hope she would be like you. You make her happy, just like you make me happy. You even make my father happy, I've never seen him smile the way he does when you're around."

"Your family has always been so nice to me. And for a long time I thought it was because of our situation. But this just proves that they truly accept me as one of their own."

"There never should have been a doubt in your mind that my family loves you. Because I love you."

At this Yoite turned herself around so she could kiss Itachi. And as sweet and very wanted as the kiss was it didn't last long.

"Get a room you two."

They pulled a part and Yoite saw Shisui standing on the railing opposite from the one they were at.

"Shisui, what are you doing here?"

The girl questioned him.

"Hello to you too Princess. I like the new bling you got there."

"Thank you."

"Is there a reason as to why you are here Shisui?"

"Don't be so cold little cousin. And yes there is a reason for me being here, that reason is to remind you of the meeting you have in twenty minutes with Tsume Inuzuka."

"That is today."

"Yup, and you better get a move on you know how that woman gets if she's kept waiting."

Itachi turned back to Yoite.

"I'm going to take you home and after my meeting I'll come back."

"I want to go with you."

"That's not a good idea."

"Sure it is Itachi, let her come."

"You're not helping Shisui."

"Look, she would be somewhat helpful. I mean Uncle Fugaku made sure Yoite knew everything there was to know about politics. I think you should let her come."

Itachi thought it over and knew Shisui was right Yoite would come in handy when his meetings dealt more on politics than anything else. She had more of the knowledge he needed, and being a woman she was more understanding of other's problems. So why not have her sit in at the meeting, what was the worst that could happen?

'Hana could show up.'

He thought to himself. Would Hana be mad to see Itachi with Yoite?

'No she knew our relationship had no real meaning to it. Seeing me with Yoite shouldn't have any effect on her.'

"Fine, you can come but no arguing with anyone. Especially the Elders, I already get enough grief from them even if it's only for a few more months."

"Alright I promise not to argue with the Elders."

She said with a mischievous grin.

"Yoite,"

"What? I can't guarantee I won't argue with Tsume, we're both just too stubborn and hard-headed for our own good."

"Now I am starting to regret letting you go."

Itachi helped Yoite down from the railing.

"It's going to be okay, if you want I won't talk unless asked to."

"I'm not sure that makes it any better."

The trio left the training grounds and headed towards the Hokage tower together. This was something they were accustomed to. How many times as children did they walk this exact path almost every day? It was nearly impossible to separate them from each other.

Upon entering the meeting room Itachi's eyes met those of the one person he had still hoped would not be there. Hana sat right next to her mother as she locked eyes with Itachi, but only for a second before she turned to see Yoite standing next to him. Looking at the soon to be Uchiha wife, Hana noticed she had become even more beautiful than from when they were children. To Hana, Yoite had a startling natural beauty that no one could ever compare to, not even herself. The two were holding hands, while Yoite's left hand was closed around Itachi's upper arm Hana could see the ring that sparkled on her finger.

'Of course a beautiful ring for a beautiful bride.'

She thought bitterly to herself. Even though there was no reason too. She and Itachi hadn't loved each other when they were together. If anything they had used each other in that relationship. He did it to forget someone and she did it to piss someone off. But then why did she feel this way.

"Finally you show up, you brat. I think we have waited long enough let's get this meeting started shall we?"

"Yes, my deepest apologies for the wait Tsume-San."

"Yes I'm sure you're so sorry about making me wait because I was dragging you away from this beauty. Hello Yoite dear how are you?"

"Hello Tsume-San, once my injuries from my last mission are fully healed I'll be doing great."

"Ah, well do take the proper time to rest and heal. Now come here and let me see that ring a little closer."

Yoite did as told and walked closer to the older woman so she could see her ring.

"Oh my, that is very beautiful, just perfect for you dear."

"Thank you."

"Enough, you three sit so we may start this meeting."

The third Hokage intervened in the conversation and the trio sat down as he called the meeting to begin. Yoite turned to Hana and gave her a soft smile, to which the other shyly turned away. Realizing she had been caught staring the whole time.


	11. Chapter 11

**Not Alone**

The Chuunin exams were fast approaching and to say Itachi was not nervous about his little brother and team being a part of it would be a lie. He had the chance to look at the other applicants for the exam and they looked tough. But what concerned him the most was this group from the Sound Village. It was a fairly new Village so not much was known about it, he had much faith in Team 7 because they were trained long and hard by Kakashi for the past few months. They were still just kids, though most would argue that Itachi was still just a kid even though he had most likely killed more people than any other Shinobi his own age. But still the Hokage to be wished that children could stay children for as long as possible, he wished the nine Rookies were given another year before their Sensei's nominated them for the exam. He would be sure that as Hokage one of the things he knew he would change would be the requirement for taking the Chuunin exams for new Genin would be that they would have to wait a year before taking the exam.

His relationship with Yoite was not without flaw or strain. Itachi knew it would be this way because even as children they fought more than anyone even knew. His mother was the only one who was in the understanding of their butting heads. They were both too hard headed and strong willed that it complicated things every now and then. Much to Itachi's dislike Yoite continued to take on difficult missions regardless of how much he pressed for her not to or asked the Hokage to assign someone else to the mission. His pleas were ignored thus began the arguments and fighting. At the moment Yoite was not talking to him, because for once the Hokage listened and took the mission away from her and handed to a more seasoned Konoichi who could handle this kind of mission. That being one that involved seducing the enemy and possible having to sleep with them. Yoite said that it wouldn't come to that and all she had to do was get close enough to entrap their mind and push them to give her the information she wanted. But Itachi would not have it, he told her he would not allow another man to touch her or even look at her in that way. She slapped him hard across the face, so hard it let a stinging feeling on his cheek. Even after she had stormed out of the office he could feel the pain of her slap. The only good thing to come out of their conversation was that it was done in private.

So now Itachi stood in front of the Yamanaka Flower Shop debating on going in or not. Finally making up his mind he walked in and was greeted by the young daughter of Inoichi.

"Hi welcome to Yamanaka Flower Shop,"

She said to him, he nodded back with a slight smile. Itachi walked around the shop looking at the different flowers. Roses would be too cliché for this so he passed them up quickly. He walked around aimlessly for a few minutes till he came across some purple flowers.

'Purples her favorite color.'

He thought to himself, just then Ino came by to check on him.

"Did you need help Uchiha-San?"

"Hm, uh, yes I want a small bouquet of these two purple flowers."

"The Hyacinths and the Lilacs?"

"Ah it that what they are called?"

"Yes, you must have done something to upset your girlfriend to want these?"

"I guess you could say that."

She smiled at him and grabbed a few of the flowers he asked for and went back to her desk to prepare them nicely for him.

"How much?"

The young girl shook her head.

"No charge, I'm sure Lady Yoite will love them"

"I shouldn't be surprised that you know. But if you don't mind me asking how you know?"

"Oh right, well Sakura told me that Sasuke told her and Naruto about it."

"Of course it would be Sasuke, well thank you for the flowers I should be going now."

Ino waved him off as he left the shop and headed to Yoite's home. As he neared he hoped Asuma would not be there. The last thing he needs is to get into an argument with him right now. But when Itachi really needed it he was not so lucky because it was Asuma who opened the door when he knocked.

"Are you here to see Yoite?"

"Yes,"

The older man sighed and much to Itachi's surprise he moved aside to let him in.

"She's in the back."

"Thanks,"

He said as he entered the home, but was stopped by Asuma taking a hold of his arm.

"If you make her cry I swear kid, I don't care if you're going to be the Hokage soon I'll still kick your ass. Do I make myself clear?"

Itachi shrugged Asuma's hand off of him.

"Perfectly."

Was his reply as he continued his way into the house and out the backdoor. There he found her, sitting alone on a swinging bench she looked so peaceful there with the sunlight on her face and the slight breeze blowing through her hair. As powerful and dangerous a Shinobi Itachi was seeing her like this gave him butterflies in his stomach and he almost turned away to leave if it had not been for her voice breaking the silence between them.

"I know you're there, I could sense you from outside the front door."

Itachi straightened himself and walked closer to sit next to her. He laid the flowers between them. He took notice that in the two weeks she had been ignoring him her hair grew a little longer.

"I'm sor-,"

"Don't, don't say anything Itachi."

Yoite looked down between them.

"The flowers are beautiful, I should go put them in some water before they dry out."

She got up quickly taking the flowers with her. But it wasn't quick enough, Itachi was a step behind her the whole way into the kitchen. She took a vase from the cabinet to put water in it. She cut the ribbon that held the flowers together and placed them in the vase of water.

"I'm still mad at you."

"I figured as much."

"Then why did you come here if you knew I was still mad at you?"

"Because I needed to see you."

He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close to him. She tried to pull away but his grip on her would not allow it.

"You are a very difficult man to love."

"But you love me anyways?"

"Of course I do. I have loved you since I was a child."

"And I the same."

His head was now resting on her should close to her neck.

"Then why can you not trust me?"

"It is not you I do not trust, it's others I do not trust to be around you."

She turned in his embrace to face him with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I could have handled that mission, he would never have touched me."

"He could have forced you, taken your innocence from you."

"You are so against someone else doing it, yet you won't just do it yourself."

"Now is not the right time. Why can you not just wait?"

"For what? To be married? Itachi Shinobi die everyday, my father could send you out on a mission tomorrow and you could die. What would that leave me? Nothing."

"You would have this ring, and know that you are the only one I will ever love."

"But not a child, not a true piece of you. Why can you not give me that?"

"You think I don't want to? Do you not know how tempting you are to me? I have to try so very hard to restrain myself when I am around you, even when I am not with you. But I want to do things right in our relationship."

"For someone with your abilities to always be needed for dangerous missions, you really don't have the luxury to wait for the right time to do something like this. For once I do not want to argue about this, for once please just give me what I want."

Itachi stared down at her and contemplated just leaving. Yet he couldn't, and true to his word he wanted her badly. He'd have taken her right then and there if he didn't think Asuma would walk in at any moment. He still held her tightly pressed against him, he could feel how her body molded perfectly with his.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes."

"Alright,"

Itachi's form along with Yoite disappeared in a puff of smoke only to reappear in her bedroom.

"Go lock the door."

He told her, as she did that Itachi made a few hand signs to put a genjutsu on the room so no one would even know they were there. He sat on the edge of the bed and waited for her to come closer. When she was within his reach he positioned her to sit on his lap as he pushed her already very short dress up her thick thighs. Yoite may have looked like all the other Konoichi but her body was not as hard or well-toned as one. Itachi didn't mind he preferred her soft curves over a hard trained body. She was perfectly beautiful to him in every way.

Itachi pulled her down hard to him and caused her to gasp from the movement. At this he took the chance to kiss her full on the lips. Yoite quickly recovered from the shock and kissed him back with just as much force while putting her hands on the sides of his face. Their tongues danced together in harmony. Yoite made a movement across his lap and Itachi groaned from the contact. He broke their kiss.

"Put your arms around me."

She did as told while he stood up and gentle laid her down on the bed. She also had her legs wrapped around his waist as he positioned himself between them. He noticed her lips were plump and swollen form their kissing and that her drees had gone up high enough that he could see he panties.

"You make it so hard to hold back."

"Then don't."

"Yoite,"

"You won't hurt me, I'm not going to break."

"But it will hurt because this is your first time. If I am hurting you I need you to tell me to stop."

Itachi came closer to whisper in her ear.

"Because once I get inside you I don' think I'll be able to stop on my own."

"I can handle it."

"Okay, take your dress off."

At this Itachi stood up to also remove his shirt and pants, Yoite easily slide her dress over her head and tossed it aside. He came back down to her and slide his hand up her leg and stopped for a moment at the edge of her purple panties.

"These will have to come off."

He said hooking one finger around the strap.

"But not right now."

Yoite shivered slightly as he continued up her body and laid between her legs again. He captured her lips with his once more as his hand traveled back down to her panties. Ever so gentle he rubbed two fingers along her panties at her core. Yoite gasped again from the touch, he continued to stroke her core through her panties till they became wet. Their kiss became more aggressive while he did this. Skillfully he slid her panties off and before she even knew what was happening he slipped one finger inside of her wet core. Yoite pushed away from the kiss.

"Ah, Itachi."

Her voice was heavy and out of breath. But Itachi didn't stop he slowly pumped the one finger in and out of her. She squirmed beneath him and moaned from the pleasure she was feeling.

"Itachi,"

She said his name again and he pushed another finger inside of her. He could feel her already tightening around his fingers. Itachi assumed it wouldn't take long for her to cum and he wanted for her to do it at least once before he truly entered her. He pumped his fingers a little faster and rubbed his thumb against her clit. This caused her to moan more and buck against his hand. He placed sweet kisses along her neck as she said his name and tangled one hand in his hair, her other hand gripped the comforter on the bed. Yoite opened her eyes as the warm bubbling feeling in her lower abdomen became more intense she hadn't even realized they were shut till now.

"I-I-I-Itachi I think I'm,"

She didn't get to finish her sentence as he pumped his fingers even fast causing her to moan louder and finally reach her climax. Her juices spilled all onto his hand but Itachi didn't stop till her walls stopped contracting around his fingers. Yoite was huffing and clearly out of breath from what had just happened. He removed his fingers from inside of her and wiped them on the bed, then took a hold of her hips with both hands and pressed his lower self against her. She could feel his hard member through his boxes pressing against her core, wanting to get inside.

"We can still stop and continue another time."

The beautiful seventeen year old beneath him shook her head.

"No let's keep going."

As he removed his boxers he showered her with sweet gentle kisses.

"This is going to hurt, just relax and the pain will go away soon."

He positioned the head of his member at her entrance and stopped from pushing any further.

"I promise, once you have adjusted to me inside of you there will be no more pain, okay."

"Okay,"

Her hands were on either side of his face holding him close. Itachi began to push more inside of her, he saw how her face contorted with pain from his size.

"Ah, mmh,"

Yoite couldn't even form words as he went further and further in, it felt as if he would split her in half. She hadn't imagined he would really be this big, though she knew that even with her large breast one of his hands could still swallow one whole. She knew what other woman said about men with large hands and feet, but assumed that was just talk. Now that he was fully inside of her she knew it was not just talk. She let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding till now, Itachi was still staring into her eyes.

"I'm going to start moving, but I'll do it slow."

The young woman nodded her head to him still unable to form words. Very slowly Itachi began to move inside of her, he could feel how tight she was and it made him grunt.

"Yoite,"

Itachi's voice was rough and deep, he pressed a little deeper into her. This motion caused Yoite to wince a bit in pain.

"Am I hurting you?"

"N, n, no I just wasn't expecting that."

"We can stop if this is too much for you. I don't want to hurt you."

"Keep going,"

He didn't say anything else and captured her lips with his. He was able to move a little easier now that she'd adjusted to him being inside her. Itachi began to move a bit faster now.

"Oh Itachi, mmh."

Yoite pulled away from the kiss and Itachi trailed his lips along her jaw and down her neck. He sucked and nipped at her soft skin, creating small spots on her. He took a hold of her hips and rolled them over so she was now sitting on top of him. Yoite put her hands on his chest for support to stay up. She was a little unsure of what to do, but didn't have to worry because Itachi started to move her up and down on him. She sat up more and began to keep pace with Itachi. His grip on her hips grew tighter, surely she would have bruises the size of his fingers when this was over.

The feeling Yoite felt inside of her was building more and more with every thrust. She almost couldn't handle it anymore. Itachi sat up to be almost level with her and captured her lips with his, her hands were on his face while his arms were wrapped around her waist. He pulled away and looked at her, when he opened his eyes he hadn't realized that his Sharingon was on.

"I-I-Itachi,"

Yoite slowed her pace as she tried not to look him in the eyes. He blinked a few times to make it go away.

"I'm sorry,"

"It's, it's fi-fine. Oh Kami."

Once more Itachi switched their position, he wrapped her legs around him. He wanted her to enjoy every bit of what was about to happen. She felt herself explode with pleasure as she arched her back and dug her nails into Itachi's biceps. A white hot light flashed before her eyes as she felt her release take a hold of her. Surprisingly Itachi followed shortly after her into complete bliss.

"Yoite,"

Itachi was breathing heavily as he spoke her name. He nearly collapsed on top of her but rolled to the side. His chest heaved up and down as he tried to regulate his breathing to normal again. Yoite tried to slow down her breathing as well she turned to look at him and smiled. She pushed up onto her arm and leaned up to kiss him. Her hand rested on his chest and Itachi put his arm around her waist.

"I'd say we go again, but genjutsu don't last forever."

"But I thought yours do."

"Ha ha no my love they do not. If your brother walks through that door he will kill me."

"I don't think he'd really kill you. Anyways can't he be arrested for trying to assault you?"

"You make a good point, but I still don't want to risk it."

"Fine."

She said with a pout while getting up to get dressed. Itachi did the same and pulled his clothes on. As he did so he watched Yoite get dressed too. Now that he had his pants on Itachi walked to Yoite and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"I love more than anything in this world. No matter what happens please do not forget that."

"I love you too Itachi."

He held her for a little longer then put his shirt on and left. There were still a lot of things he had to do before the Chuunin Exams started. Not to mention the Third wanted him to be sized for new armor that he would be wearing as the Hokage. Itachi still felt as if this was a bad idea and that maybe he wasn't the right choice to be the next Hokage. Everything was going to change, he was going to not only be responsible for ANBU but for the whole Village. At the age of seventeen people would say he was far too young to be Hokage and Itachi would agree. But even with his doubts on not being enough to lead a Village, he had confidence in his Council that they will help lead him down the right path to protect Konaha and its people.


	12. Chapter 12

**Not Alone**

Even with Itachi's very busy schedule he was able to find time to sneak away to a remote part of the forest. He was meeting with someone who could have gotten him in a lot of trouble. But this man was an informant he needed and relied on to keep him informed on the activities of a criminal organization that had just recently come about to the world. He had first met this man on a mission when he was fifteen, Itachi knew exactly who this man was when he saw him. Kisame Hoshigaki from the Village hidden in the Mist, Kisame hadn't been his target nor had the Uchiha been the other man's. It was by pure chance that they ran into each other, no it was fate that caused their encounter.

Walking into the depths of the forest that surrounded Konaha, Itachi found Kisame standing alone with his giant sword leaning on the side of a tree.

"Hoshigaki-San,"

He called to the big blue shark like man. Kisame turned to find the source of the voice that called his name.

"Ah, well if it isn't the young Hokage? Sure did take you long enough to get out here."

"I do have other things to attend to."

"Yeah well when all of this becomes official, where does that leave this agreement?"

"Things will not change aside from the fact that you will gain access into the Village without being attacked."

"Are you sure about that? Those old coots you have for Elders may not be too thrilled about the idea of their Hokage having an S-Class criminal as an informant."

"It will be fine. What information do you have for me?"

"Straight to the point. Anyways I have word that Orochimaru is planning some sort of scheme within the next month or so. I'm not sure what it all in tales but with the Chuunin Exams starting in a week he my use that chance to launch an attack of sorts onto your Village."

Itachi stood stiff taking in what Kisame told him. He did like the idea of Orochimaru coming around the Village. He knew one of his reasons for being in the Village would be a way to get a hold of the Sharingan. He would want the strongest set he could find, meaning he'd either go right for him once more or take his chances with Sasuke and Shisui. That he could not allow to happen. He wouldn't let that slimy snake touch his brothers. Then there was Yoite and this power she had, what if he came for her? No that couldn't happen.

"Are you able to keep an eye on his movements?"

"For now, yes. I don't have anything going on with the Akatsuki so it should be easy for me to follow him without being noticed."

"Good trail him till the end of the Chuunin Exams. If something comes up let me know immediately. If he comes here my family will be in danger, my Village will be in danger."

"Already thinking like a leader."

Itachi made a stone face at Kisame.

"Hehe lighten up kid. I'll let you know if something comes up Hokage-San."

Kisame said to him with a snicker, to him this was funny. He knew Itachi to be the kind of person that couldn't be contained and now he was going to be stuck in this Village all the time till he retired from being Hokage. Or died, the thought of attacking the young Hokage was way too tempting with him unguarded. But then Kisame would have no one to talk to, so he'd let the Uchiha live and watch his life play out from the shadows.

The next few days went by quickly as things began in the preparation for the Chuunin exams. At the moment Itachi stood with the Third and watched through a crystal ball and saw as the Rookie Nine entered the waiting room to start the first part of the Exam. He saw Team 7 come into view, a smile made its way to his passive face. Team 7 had proved many times that they would be the Rookie team to beat. And yet there was also Team Gai, they had a year of being Shinobi under their belt and had been on plenty of missions to gain experience.

He watched as they interacted with each other and then saw Naruto standing on top of a table. Most likely proclaiming that he was the best Ninja to walk the earth. After his speech or during it there was a puff of smoke that filed the room and once it was cleared Ibiki and his team could be seen in the middle of the room.

'Time for them to get started.'

Itachi walked away from the crystal ball and made to leave the room.

"Where are you going Itachi?"

"Just for a walk."

He told the Hokage as he walked out of the room. He walked down the hall and to the stairs with his hands in his pockets. He had a lot on his mind right now. With the start of the Chuunin Exams that would mean in just two months' time he would become the Hokage. Things were starting to move quickly and Itachi was still very unsure if this was the right choice. He had been meeting with the original Ino-Shika-Cho the last few days and had expressed his nervousness on becoming the Hokage. The three older men sat and listened to everything he had to say and allowed him to vent about the whole situation. They did their best to give him advice and reassure him that he was the best choice for the job. This did little to ease his nerves but in a way it did help. He wanted to be the best he could be for the Village and its people. He wanted to be the kind of Hokage that did whatever it took to protect his people, but was still able to come home and be there every moment for his family.

He was worried that being Hokage would take up a lot of his time and he wouldn't be able to spend it with Yoite. He didn't want her to think he valued the Village more than her. His love and devotion to her came about before any of this started. He needed to make sure there was a good balance of his time to be focused on the Village and time to be focused on his life with Yoite.

He was walking around aimlessly outside the Hokage tower when someone called out to him.

"Ita-Kun,"

That voice could only belong to one person, the only person that he would love more than his own family. He turned to see her walking closer to him, she was dressed in what seemed to be her signature outfit. A deep purple crop top and a long flowy skirt, her long hair pulled to the side in a braid. He could sense the team of ANBU that followed her back off a great distance now that she would be with him. The men knew that their leader would never let anything happen to the teen girl who had the love of everyone in the Village. She turned her beautiful smile to everyone who greeted her as she got closer to Itachi, the older teen decided it would take less time if he just met her half way.

"I thought you had studies all day?"

"Well something came up and the professor had to leave so it was only a half day. Anyways, what are you up to?"

"Nothing, just walking around."

"Alone, you don't have any of your guards watching you today?"

"Oh they're around, just because you can't seem them doesn't mean they're not there."

"Hmm, you have such a way with words."

She said as she link her hand with his and they began walking again in the direction Itachi was headed. He leaned down and placed a sweet kiss on her forehead, this caused her to smile once more.

"I love your smile,"

He whispered to her.

"And I love that you find beauty in the smallest of things, even when they're bad you find a way to turn it into something so beautiful."

"You are far too sweet and its making me blush."

Not caring about the people who were out and about or those who might have been watching them, Itachi kissed Yoite full on the lips. They broke apart and continued to walk through the market and enjoyed each other's company. They walked around for hours when night came the two went to get dinner. They had been so caught up in each other's company that they lost all track of time. Shisui found the two sitting in a small café together it looked as if they had just finished eating.

"Hey there you guys are."

"Shisui, is something wrong?"

"Nah, your mom was just wondering if you were ever going to come home. Oh hold on."

The older man ran back out the door and it looked like he was going to call to someone.

"Hey Kakashi, I found them."

He yelled back out the door and walked to the table Itachi and Yoite were sitting at. Kakashi walked in behind the older Uchiha book in hand like always, he strolled into the café so casually.

"Hey you two. We've been looking all over for you."

"We were just about to leave, I was going to walk Yoite home."

"Oh well we can walk with you I have some news about the exam for you."

Kakashi said as they all left the café. Yoite and Shisui walked a little behind so Itachi and Kakashi could talk.

"I'm sure you will be glad to know that Sasuke and the rest of Team 7 made it to the second exam."

"That is good, what about the other teams?"

"They all made it too."

Kakashi looked behind him to see the other two walking a fair distance from them. He went back to facing forward with his hands in his pockets, the much taller man gave a sigh before he spoke again.

"So I heard you are having some doubts about becoming the Hokage."

"I see word travels fast around here."

"When it's about our Hokage, yeah it does."

"I'm not the Hokage yet, and I didn't think that the way I felt about it mattered that much to everyone."

"Well yeah it does, you're young and by all means this is a bad idea. Some of the Jounin think the Third was smoking something more than what he should have been when he made this decision. But when you get right down to it there really isn't anyone else who can do it."

"There's you or Tsunade. The council could have chosen Jiraiya."

"But none of us wanted it."

"And I do, I'm not even in my twenties yet and I'm supposed to become the leader of a Village soon."

"Yeah you're right, you're just a kid after all. But regardless of all the doubt you have or anyone else has, every Shinobi in this Village knows you are the most logical person to be in charge. Look you have doubts and insecurities about this, everyone does. And yes you just barely turned eighteen so that makes you the youngest Hokage this Village has ever had."

Kakashi paused for a moment to glance at Itachi, maybe get a glimpse of what he was feeling.

"We believe in you, give our lives to protect you. Sometimes I feel like I should have done more during the Kyubi attack. Maybe you wouldn't be forced into becoming our Hokage so soon."

"You really think the adults at that time were going to risk a genius like you to be out on the frontlines when a demon attacked."

"Point made, but I still would have liked to have been able to do more. All things happen for a reason Itachi, you becoming Hokage could be a good thing for this Village at least it's not some old guy who is set in their ways and won't be able to change with time as the Village does."

At this point Kakashi was sure he said what needed to be. Maybe Itachi just needed to hear these things from someone a little closer to his own age. The much taller man reached into his weapons pouch and pulled out his book.

"Anyways, the second part of the exam in with Anko in the Forest of Death. I'm sure Team 7 will have no problem with completing this portion of it."

"Of course considering you would randomly leave them to fend for themselves in the woods more often than any other Sensei."

"You say that as if it was a bad thing. I was merely helping them build a stronger bond together, a team works best when they understand how to rely on each other."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night?"

"Hmm, well I guess Shisui and I will leave you two here. Shisui let's go."

"But I was going to tag along with them and you know be like a third wheel."

"That's nice and when people ask how you died, I alone would know the truth about how it happened."

"Are you saying my own cousin would kill me?"

"No, you said it not me."

The two older Shinobi walked away still continuing on with their conversation. Yoite walked up to be beside Itachi now.

"Did you enjoy your talk with Kakashi?"

"It was okay."

"You always get nervous when it comes to a new position in ranks."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yes, I know you Itachi. There's not much you can hide from me."

"I see. I'll have to work on that."

They walked around a bit longer before Itachi took her home. He kissed her goodnight and they said their goodbyes. Itachi waited till she was safely inside to turn and head to his own home. Upon arriving he noticed the light on in his father's office, he wasn't going to bother the man and started to head straight to his room.

"Itachi,"

Fugaku's deep voice called to him. Itachi came to the office and waited for his father to grant him access inside.

"Come in,"

He said with the wave of a hand.

"Did Hatake-San find you?"

"Yes Sir."

"I hope your talk with him helped to ease a bit of your stress on the currant subject that has been bothering you?"

"You asked him to speak with me?"

"Yes I did. I thought maybe it would be good for you to hear these things from someone who knows you on a more professional and personal bases. Someone who wasn't obligated to tell you about your achievements and why you are the right choice to lead this Village."

"It did help somewhat, to hear Kakashi-Senpie tell me what he thought of all this."

"That's good. You seem to be more on edge lately is there something more on your mind my son."

"I guess I'm just more nervous about Sasuke and his team completing the Chuunin Exams safely."

"Ah I see. They will be fine. With Hatake-San as their teacher it is being said they are the number one rookie team of the year. The entire Fire Nation expects to see great things come from this team. Being trained by someone who was once under the teachings of our late Fourth Hokage gave them an advantage that no other team will get."

"Yes I have noticed. Lord Third had me over look their training before the exam as well as the other rookie teams. Where Team 7 maybe the team to beat, the others could certainly give them a good run to truly prove they were worth the title of number one. Even though Sasuke is my brother I am trying not to pick favorites."

"Being open to other choice is a good way to look at things. You are learning more and more everyday how to think and act like a true leader."

"I still have much to learn. I would hope that if there was something I felt no one else could explain to me, I could come to you?"

"Of course you are my son. And I want for you and your brother to succeed at everything you do."

"Thank you, was there anything else you needed Father?"

"Hm, no you should head to bed. I'm sure you have an early morning."

"As always. Goodnight Father."

"Goodnight Itachi."

Itachi went up to his room. But like any other night he did not stay there long. Quickly he made his way out the window and towards the Nakana River. Yoite would be waiting for him there, they had been doing this for a while now. It was the only way they could have peace without prying eyes always watching their every move. He found her sitting quietly by the shore, he came to sit beside her.

"That took longer than normal."

"My dad wanted to talk."

"Oh. The stars look so beautiful tonight."

She said as she looked up to the sky. Itachi did the same and indeed the stars did look beautiful. They sparkled brightly in the summer sky, sometimes Itachi wished he could be like those stars. Just floating high in the sky without a care or any responsibilities, it would be so peaceful.

"The stars are beautiful, but their beauty will fade with time. Yours will not, I would very much rather look at you every night."

Yoite looked to her side to have Itachi's eyes only on her. It was a good thing it was dark out or he'd see the light blush that graced her features. His hand coming to touch her cheek caused her to flinch slightly. But this was not enough to discourage Itachi from feeling her soft skin beneath his hand. Yoite leaned closer to him and came to sit on his lap so she was a little taller than him now. Itachi's other hand came to push her skirt up a little and rest on her thigh. If they were not outside he'd take her right there, just like the night before, like he did the first time a few weeks ago. Since the first time he had been unable to quench his want, need, and thirst for her and the way she made him feel every time. It was as if every time they were together he had to have her in that very intimate way. He squeezed her thigh which caused to so give a small gasp.

"As much as I want you right now my love. I do not think this is the right place for that."

"I know,"

She closed the space between them with a sweet and soft kiss. One Itachi responded to with his tongue sliding along her bottom lip, eager to taste her. She opened her mouth and allowed him to roam every portion of it. The kiss lasted till they were both satisfied and needing air to breath.

"I should get you back home before someone realizes you are gone."

"Okay,"

She said and made to get up, but Itachi pulled her back down onto him.

"Maybe give me just a moment more before we move?"

"Oh, I see or rather feel."

Her cheasser cat smile made its way to her face.

"Are you teasing me my love?"

"Oh no, I would never dream of it."

Her smile widened at this.

"My dear you should be very great full right now that we are outside and not behind closed doors."

"Is that a threat Mr. Uchiha?"

"It's a promise and a warning for the next time you try to tease me."

"I am so scared."

She told his sarcastically. Itachi closed his eyes and shook his head lightly with a smile on his face.

"Don't not make me become cross with you Yoite."

She leaned in to be closer to his ear and whispered.

"I would never dream of it."

Itachi squeezed his eyes shut once more. She was truly making this hard for him to resist. But he knew he had to, he was not going to risk the possibility of her becoming pregnant before they were married. He tapped her thigh and spoke.

"Come on let's go."

Yoite stood up and enter locked her hand with his while doing so. They walked once more hand in hand to Yoite's home and said goodnight. This time he did not kiss her, only because his restraint was wearing so very thin at the moment. He watched her walk up the stairs and to her door, before she could completely leave his sight he called to her.

"You're not going to like what I'm about to say. But I think it would be best if we not have sex again till we are married."

"Okay, I can wait."

"You're really okay with this?"

She shook her head yes.

"Yup, it is said that abstinence does make the heart grow fonder."

"Yes my love it does."

"Goodnight Itachi."

"Goodnight Yoite."

He made his way home for the last time that night and went straight to bed. True to what his father said Itachi had a very early morning to tend to the next day. He slept soundly with thoughts of Yoite on his mind.


	13. Chapter 13

**Not Alone**

_**An: Okay so here is another great chapter or I think it is. Now I know I've said this before but do try to remember that this is fanfiction and I did change things, you'll know what I'm talking about while you read the chapter. Hopefully soon I will have another chapter ready to come out, I'm looking at updating again by Sunday. Working two jobs is so not easy but it's slow at both places right now so I can concentrate on updating as much as possible. –itachiluv89**_

It was a calm and quiet night out in the Forest of Death. Maybe a little too much for the ANBU who sat out in a clearing. He was fairly certain of the impending doom when his panther came out to meet him.

"That bad huh, well I guess it's time to let the boss man know what's going on here."

He made a few hand signs and his furry companion turned into a human counterpart of himself.

"Go to the Uchiha Compound, inform Lord Fugaku and the Captain about what is going on and have them both come to the Hokage tower."

The ANBU and his partner disappeared into the night ready to set off a chain reaction of alerts.

Itachi was peacefully asleep when he heard the banging on the front door. He jolted up in bed and was going to rush to the door but his father beat him to it.

"Lord Fugaku, Hokage-Sama has request for you and your son to be at the Hokage tower immediately."

"We will be there shortly."

The shinobi left and Fugaku turned to see Itachi already dressed and ready to go.

"Give me a moment and we will leave."

Itachi stepped aside to allow his father to go change. Shortly after they left in a hurry to the Hokage tower. Once there they noticed other high profile shinobi and clan leaders standing around with the Hokage. Itachi walked to stand beside Sarutobi and Fugaku stood with the other Clan leaders.

"I called you all here because we have a breach of security. It would appear that Orochimaru has made his way into the Village."

"Lord Hokage you should send out a team to confront him, this could be our chance to finally be done with him."

"That would not be the wisest thing to do."

Itachi was the one to speak.

"If we were to encounter Orochimaru now it could endanger the participants of the Chuunin exams. Our best course of action would be to wait till he showed himself more openly."

"I agree with Itachi-Kun, we should wait till Orochimaru makes a bigger move."

"But Hokage-Sama Team 7 was attacked point blank by Orochimaru himself."

"That's enough, we wait to see what he is after. I want all of you to stay on alert till we know why he is here and what he wants."

The room was quiet they all knew what he was after but no one would say it. For a few more moments it remained silent till Kakashi spoke.

"We will wait for your call Hokage-Sama."

To most people they would assume he was talking to the Third Hokage, but he was talking to Itachi. The older man was still trying to give the teen Hokage a boost of confidence, one he knew very well that Itachi needed. Itachi gave him a subtle nod, he knew Kakashi was one of the few who would do what was needed without question. In all honesty Itachi would have sent out Kakashi and a few ANBU to corner Orochimaru and bring him in to be properly dealt with. But he was not fully in charge yet so he sat back and let the Third make all the decisions for this situation.

"If any of you see or hear something out of the ordinary report to me or Itachi immediately."

"Hai,"

Sounded through the room of shinobi.

"We will double security, all of you must patrol in teams. Never alone, in numbers we may be able to deter from any unnecessary deaths."

"Lord Hokage if we do encounter a conflict of sorts are we permitted to take action or would it be best to stay away."

"Unfortunately I fear that if we do not engage we will find no answers as to what Orochimaru and his allies are doing here. Only take action if it is unavoidable, if you can escape do so without a second thought. ANBU, Jounin, and Chuunin you are dismissed and stay safe."

Those spoken to left in a puff of smoke. The only ones who stayed were Kakashi, Shisui, and the ANBU captains, they could always be found near Itachi. Weather it was the Hokage who asked them or Fugaku who did, sometimes it was just on their own that they stayed close to him. Everyone knew Itachi was very capable of taking care of himself, but to easy the worries of others he was still assigned a small set of guards to watch over him.

"Sarutobi,"

"I know Fugaku, now is the time to move things along."

"Lord Hokage are you sure?"

Inoichi asked with concern in his voice. Sarutobi had been calling in the Ino-Shika-Cho team and Clan leaders to discuss pushing for Itachi to be made the Hokage sooner. The old man had a feeling something bad was coming and now with the sighting of Orochimaru this just confirmed his feeling. He planned to take out his former student on his own, which would ultimately bring about his death. So to prevent conflict of anyone disapproving Itachi being the Hokage, he wanted to make it official as soon as possible. But they would keep it a secret till the end of the Chuunin Exams.

"Itachi I know what we are about to do right now is going to feel very sudden. But if I do take on Orochimaru there is a very high chance that I will not survive and to ensure there is an immediate leader for the Village. We must make you the Hokage now rather than to wait till the end of the Chuunin Exams."

Itachi stood stiff like a solider with his hands locked behind his back. His head hung slightly lower than it should and his gaze was locked with the floor. They wanted to do this now, it was far too soon but with the current events it made sense to rush into it.

"If that is what you think is necessary, than I agree it would be best to do this."

He said though there was a hint of nervousness in his voice, it was so small Itachi was positive no one heard it. The Hokage turned from them and walked to his desk to retrieve a scroll that held the oath Itachi was to recite and would officially make him the Fifth Hokage. About an hour or two later it was done, in secret, a new Hokage was placed in power.

The second part of the Chuunin Exams came to an end and now the remaining participants stood in a room waiting to hear what would happen next. The Third thought long and hard about his next words. They had never had this many pass the Forest of Death before, and if they were to jump into the final test it would be far too many battles to keep proper track of.

"Congratulations on making it this far."

His booming voice could be heard through-out the room and everyone stood very attentive to what he was saying. Although there was a small confrontation going on in the back that Itachi did not miss.

"Sasuke-Kun we have to tell Kakashi-Sensei about this."

Sakura said in a hushed voice.

"Its fine Sakura, this thing isn't bothering me now. I can handle it. We made it this far as a team if I drop out we all have to drop out."

"But,"

"Sakura-Chan, if Teme says he can handle it than we shouldn't worry."

The lone female of the group gave a heavy sigh before speaking again.

"Fine, but promise as soon as your fights over you'll say something."

"Yeah, don't worry."

He told her reassuringly with a small smile, one that she and Naruto returned to him. Team 7 had a bond no one could break, it was one that ran root deep. Their parents had all been friends, and even though one set was now passed it was the determination of the other two mothers to make sure they at least had each other if nothing else that keep them so close.

The Hokage continued on with his speech.

"To further evaluate you all we will now hold a prelim before the main event of the Chuunin Exams. You will be randomly sorted out to fight each other with the help of our sorter. So let's see who will be going first."

Screens on the walls above them began to turn for a few short seconds the stopped.

"The first fight will be between Sasuke Uchiha and Yoroi Akado. Wil all others please relocate to the up stair balconies so as to watch the fights without being of conflict."

Everyone started moving while Sasuke and his opponent stayed behind. Itachi was going to talk with his brother very quickly but Kakashi made his way to him first.

"Sasuke, whatever you do, do not use the Sharingan. If that happens the seal on your neck will get worse and it could kill you."

"So you know about it?"

"Yeah, but if the worse comes about I'll be there to stop our fight."

"Kakashi,"

"What? Would you rather your brother get involved? You could hurt him, and Itachi-Kun is a very important person to this Village. Some might see your actions towards him as treason, even if you hadn't meant it."

"Hmm, I already told Naruto and Sakura not to worry. I can handle this."

"I hope so."

The older man left to join the others in watching the fight. Kakashi knew Sasuke would do the right thing but just in case he was ready to jump in and stop the fight if it came to it. Sasuke was his student so on some level he did care for the younger Uchiha as did he care for Sakura and Naruto. They were like the younger siblings he never had, but with them he could send the three home if they annoyed him. Except for Naruto, the orange cladded Genin was pretty much living with him now. Sometimes Kakashi wandered why he got himself into these sort of situations, but in the end if he didn't have them he would be so bored.


	14. Chapter 14

**Not Alone**

Sasuke's fight was going good, that was until the Curse Mark Seal started to take effect. And it did not go unnoticed by Kakashi or Itachi. Itachi tensed and was about ready to jump in but from sheer will power of Sasuke's part the Seal retreated back. At first Itachi was not convinced his brother had done it so he activated his Sharingan, and his eyes did not lie. It did seem Sasuke was able to force the Curse back into place, but it was also easy to see that it took a toll on him.

As the younger Uchiha brother gave the finishing blow to his opponent he too hit the ground and tumbled backwards only to be caught by Kakashi so he would not hit the back of his head onto the ground. Hayato walked up to the fallen Genin and checked if he was able to continue, but he knew the answer before he approached him.

"He is unable to continue, the winner of the match is Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto and Sakura cheered for their teammate up in the balcony. Itachi let go the breath he'd been holding and a smile come to his face. Kakashi leaned down to help Sasuke get up, but of course the teen had too much pride and didn't want to look weak in front of his older brother so he only let Kakashi keep a hold of his upper arm and walk him out of the room.

"Let's get that seal taken care of."

"Yeah, I wanted to watch Naruto and Sakura's fights though."

"I'm sure they will be more excited to tell you about it in their own words."

"Hmm,"

The duo walked to a more secluded place and Kakashi began to set seals around the room.

"This is not a permanent fix, it really is up to you to fight it or let it take over and control you."

"That won't happen."

"Good, now this may sting a little."

He began the sealing and Sasuke screamed from the pain that over took his body. Yet it only lasted a mere second, but was enough to drain Sasuke of the last of his strength.

"You said it would only sting a little."

He told his teacher breathlessly and then passed out.

"Yeah that was a lie, looks like that took more from him than I thought it would."

"Kakashi, I see you can do sealing Jutsus now."

Kakashi turned to see the holder of this voice that he knew.

"Orochimaru,"

"It's good to see you Kakashi. But I'm not here for you, I want the boy behind you."

"Take one step closer to Sasuke and I'll end you right here, right now."

"Really Kakashi you think you're a match for me. I don't have to get closer to him, in due time he will come to me."

"Why, what can you give Sasuke that he can't get here?"

"The kind of power and strength that he would never be able to obtain if he stays in the Village."

Kakashi was starting to get very mad with what Orochimaru was saying, he activated his Chidori.

"Get out of here Orochimaru before I tear right through you."

The older man laughed and began to turn away but he did not leave without one last thing to say.

"Keep a close eye on him Kakashi, because the moment he loses faith in your teaching he will leave and come find me."

Without a second though Orochimaru was gone. Kakashi relaxed slightly and disarmed his Chidori.

''I'll end you', what was I thinking? There's no way I could ever be a match for him.'

Kakashi turned back to his passed out student. He wasn't going to let Orochimaru get his hands on him. Sasuke had his family and friends here in the Village, would he really be willing to leave it all behind to gain the power Orochimaru could give him. He picked up Sasuke and left in a puff of smoke, knowing beforehand about the Cursed Mark Seal, Kakashi had a hospital room already set up just in case something like this happened. The room would be guarded at all times by two ANBU and two Uchihas. Fugaku wanted no chances to be taken with his youngest son, anyone who came to that door would be checked by an Uchiha to make sure they were not an enemy. Before leaving Kakashi left a note for Sasuke to come find him when he gets out.

When Kakashi got back to the arena he had missed Naruto's fight but was just in time for Sakura's. Her match was against Ino Yamanaka, Itachi was interested to see what could come of this fight. He had always known Sakura to be somewhat meek when it came to fighting, it truly wasn't her strong suit. She was the healer of their group not only that but Ino was her best friend and now they had to fight each other. He also wanted to see what Kakashi had been teaching them in the past month to prepare them for this test. The two girls made their way to the middle of the arena, and Itachi saw Kakashi stop Sakura for a moment. Most likely to give her words of encouragement, the smile on her face from the talk said it all.

After Kakashi's talk with Sakura, Itachi noticed he made his way to him, as well as Naruto. Who just so happened to be super glued to Kakashi.

"Just sit there and watch the match Naruto, I have things to discuss with Itachi."

"Yeah, yeah be observant but don't engage. It's the same thing you've been telling us for year Kakashi-Sensei except now you're our teacher."

"Yes and sometimes I regret it."

"Kakashi,"

Itachi looked up to greet the older man, Kakashi in turn gave a nod.

"Hey, hey Itachi-Nii-san did you see my fight with Kiba? I totally took him out right?"

"Yes Naruto it was a great display of your hidden talents."

"Sit down Naruto."

Kakashi told his student who stuck his tongue out at him.

"Fine, don't be so pushy."

"Look, Orochimaru showed up and I know exactly what he wants."

At hearing this Itachi's face darkened, he had a feeling the Snake Sannin was after the Sharingan. But he truly didn't want to believe the Snake would coma after his baby brother.

"Did you engage him?"

They spoke in hushed tones so as not to draw attention. Naruto stayed very alert to the conversation.

"No. I threatened but did not engage, just like you asked. He's after Sasuke, it was a good idea for your father to add more security around him."

"There is one more thing I need from you."

"What is it?"

"I need you and a few others to keep a close eye on Yoite. I know she's not the one Orochimaru is after, but if he was desperate she would be the easiest way to get to the Sharingan. Anyone from my Clan would give up their eyes to ensure her safety."

"Itachi-Nii-San, why are people always after us. We're just kids, but because of our abilities they will never leave us alone. I kind of understand how you feel about Yoite-Chan because it's the same way Sasuke and I feel with Sakura. She's our friend and we would do anything to protect her."

Naruto had a serious air about him when he spoke.

"It's the price we pay for our talents."

Itachi's voice was low and dark.

"Those you love will always be a target, I learned that the hard way. This is why we train and strive to be better than our current selves, so we can protect the ones we love."

"That's deep Itachi-Nii-San, but it's you so I'm used to it."

Kakashi spoke to ease the seriousness that settled between them.

"Well looks like the match is almost over."

The other two turned and looked out into the arena. Sakura and Ino were about to deal ending blows to each other. They hit each other at the same time with enough force to send them both across the arena. Kakashi was fast in stopping Sakura from suffering any other damage than she already did.

"My, my you three sure like to push your self's to the limits."

"I know the boys won't say this but we just want to prove that we are good enough to be your students."

"There was never any doubt in anyone's mind that you weren't good enough. I asked the Hokage for you three to be my team."

"Heh, haha, I feel sleepy now."

"Hm, maybe it's time for a break."

Kakashi went back up the stairs and laid Sakura next to where Naruto was sitting. He ruffled her hair as she slept against the wall. Itachi watched the way Kakashi seamlessly interacted with his students. And it almost made the teen jealous, he had always had a hard time interacting with others. Yet here was Kakashi someone who was just as talented and well known as him and he gets along with all those around him so easily. Itachi was an introvert and his people skills were little to none. Which was another reason why he didn't think he was right to be Hokage. But what could he do now everything was set and done. Itachi started to feel his anxiety take a hold and he needed to get some fresh air. Lately this had been happening a lot more often than before. The other night he had an anxiety attack while he was going over some papers he Hokage wanted him to be familiar with. It was more secrets about the Village, things he needed to know. And finding all these things out made him realize how dark the Village and it's Leaders really were. All the secret assassination missions that had been conducted to keep the Village secrets. Some of which he noticed had been given to Yoite. The Hokage explained that with her in the Capital City it was easier for her to get close to the people who planned to betray the Village. She was able to get in and out of any place faster than any tenured Shinobi could hope to.

Itachi shook his head trying not to think about it. He vaguely heard Kakashi call for him but ignored it. Getting out of that closed space was all he could think about right now. Finally outside he took a deep breath of fresh air and released it slowly, looking over his shoulder though he saw the shadows of ANBU that intended to trail behind him.

'They sure aren't being shy about it anymore.'

He thought to himself as he started to walk away from the arena. If someone needed him they could come get him. Even though he was trying not to pick favorites among the Genin, Itachi had seen the three fights that really mattered to him. He continued to walk till he hit the forest once there he turned to face directly at the ANBU following him.

"I know you're there so it would be wise to just show your selves now."

Three men appeared in front of him, all dressed in their ANBU gear. They kneeled down on one knee and the leader spoke.

"Our apologies Hokage-Sama, we just wanted to make sure you were safe."

"I can take care of myself just fine within the Village."

"Yes Sir we know this, but you are going into the forest. I feel it is not wise for you to do so alone, especially with what is going on right now."

"You make a point. I need you three to keep a secret than. What you see and hear are not to be told to anyone until the time is right."

"Hai,"

The three said in unison, the group of four continued on into the forest. They didn't get very far until one of the men spoke up.

"Hokage-Sama someone is here with us."

"I know, this is the secret in need you to keep. Hoshigaki you can come out now."

The three ANBU stiffened in their stance and waited for the visitor to appear before them. They had all heard of the blue shark like man but had yet to meet him in the flesh. So now Kisame Hoshigaki stood in front of them as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"I see you brought some guards with you this time."

"Some things have changed and I have been made the Hokage ahead of time. And because of this I need you to do something for me."

"I thought I already was."

"Forget about following Orochimaru for the moment. I need you to protect someone for me."

"Oh, and would could it be. That little brother of yours or maybe his team mates. I heard about what happened in the Forest of Death I tried to occupy the Snake and keep him away, but he slipped away from me."

"I understand, it is not Team 7. They are well protected by Kakashi Hatake. It's my Fiancée, I fear Orochimaru will use her in some way to get anyone form my Clan to give up their eyes. She is not s ninja, though she has enough skill keep herself alive. Yoite is no match for him, I need you to take extra care in making sure he goes nowhere near her."

"I can do that for a price."

"Name your price, I'll pay whatever you want."

"Yes Hokage-Sama I'm sure you can. But it's not only money I want. You see I like this cute Village of yours and I would very much like to be able to come and go as I please."

"I already agreed to this."

"I know and I am grateful for that. But I want to be an actually citizen of your Village."

"Hokage-Sama you can't seriously be going to agree with this."

Itachi turned to the ANBU behind him then back to Kisame. Could he really do this, grant this S-Ranked criminal citizenship of Konaha.

"Think about it kid, I'm one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. Having me as part of your Village and loyal to you would deter any enemies you have. And I could better protect this Fiancée of yours."

"Fine, meet me at the Hokage tower around two in the morning and I will have papers written, granting you citizenship of Konaha. All you will have to do is sign."

"Hokage-Sama this is not a good idea."

"That's enough, I've made my decision and I will do whatever it takes to protect the people of this Village even if it is allowing a rouge ninja into it. But if you ever cross me Kisame Hoshigaki I will kill you myself in the slowest and most painful way imaginable. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly well Hokage-Sama."

Kisame bowed to him before leaving. And the ANBU relaxed but only slightly.

"Itachi that was the stupidest thing you could have done."

One of the ANBU removed his mask.

"Well it took you long enough to speak up, Shisui."

"I was waiting to see what you were going to do. Have you gone and lost you're fucking mind? How long have you been working with him?"

"A few years now and so far he has yet to betray me."

"Exactly little cousin not yet. But he will, he is a criminal. The man has no real loyalty to anyone, and he is part of the Akatsuki."

"I told you, I will do whatever it takes to protect this Village. You three are dismissed, and do not try following me any further."

The two masked ANBU left first, Shisui stayed a moment more to say something.

"You might trust him but I don't. I will be watching his every move, and when he fucks up I'll bring him to you. Then it will be your job to get rid of him."

After that he too disappeared and left Itachi alone. The young Hokage knew what he was doing, Kisame was a pawn he needed to get things done. He knew Shisui would fight back if something didn't sound right about the missions he could hand him. But with Kisame, he wouldn't have to explain anything. Just give the man a target and he could get the job done. No more giving these brutal assassination missions to Yoite. This was just one of the ways he would protect her and limit the kind of missions she took. He was going to keep her safe even if she didn't want it.

_Alright so I know I should have updated this Sunday but it just didn't feel right so I went back over it and I'm very pleased with the outcome of this chapter. At first I wasn't going to bring Kisame into the Village till later when Sasuke tries to leave, but I figured he could be more usefully to Itachi in protecting Yoite now that he knows what Orochimaru is after. As you can see Itachi is taking no chances when it comes to Yoite's safety, he doesn't want her to get hurt again like she did when they had been younger. So by having Kakashi and a few others along with Kisame to protect her he feels Orochimaru will not stand a chance in getting too close. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. –itachiluv89_


	15. Chapter 15

**Not Alone**

With the pre-limes over the final contestants for the Chuunin Exams spent a month preparing for their final fight, and now it was the day before the big battle. One that will be showcased to Leaders of other Villages and Countries, even if some do not make it to Chuunin they could get picked up by another to work for them. When Itachi had gone to take the Chuunin Exams the Daimyo had come to the Hokage and asked about him. He wanted for Itachi to be part of his personal guard, but once The Third explained the plan that was set into place for the young Uchiha the Daimyo understood the delicacy of the situation and didn't press anymore about taking him in.

The third Hokage sat in his office thinking over all the things that had happened, he knew of the upcoming battle he would most likely have to fight in. Hiruzen knew there was a high possibility that he would die after this. Asuma was against the whole thing, but of course he was his son, Yoite didn't know. He needed to tell her, she at least had the right to know of the possibility. There was a knock at the door the Hokage turned back to face the door and in walked his youngest and only living daughter.

"You asked to see me father?"

"Yes my sweet child, come here sit with me."

She did as told and walked closer to sit beside him. She saw something sitting on his desk it looked like a present of some sort.

"What's this?"

"Ah, well it was supposed to be a wedding gift but things are about to get very dangerous and I thought it would be best to give it to you now."

"Father what is going to happen?"

"Always with questions my sweet. Fugaku and I have tried our hardest to shield you from the dangers of our world. Very soon I will have to put my life on the line to protect our Village. Open the box Yoite."

Instead of pushing for more answers Yoite took the box in her hands and opened it. Inside was as set of rings from the looks of it one was meant for her and the other was for Itachi.

"When Fugaku and I decided on this arrangement your mother had these made. She had become sick very shortly after you were born, though for a child you wouldn't have noticed. She loved you so very much, I love you. And I wish I was going to be able to survive this so I could be there when you get married and when you have your first child. But Orochimaru must be stopped, I cannot let anyone else fix my mistakes."

Silent tears were running down Yoite's face but she made no sound. Hiruzen wiped away her tears gently and cupped her face in his hands.

"I know I am leaving you in good hands. Fugaku loves you like his own daughter and of course Itachi has always loved you."

"I don't want to lose you too. Why can't there be another way?"

"I am so sorry my child but this is the only way."

Still with her silent crying Yoite put the box into the pocket of her vest.

"Be sure to give those to Mikoto. So she can have them ready for your wedding day. Now no more time for tears my daughter let's go have some lunch. I'm hungry."

She gave a small giggle and a smile broke onto her face.

"Okay."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Itachi. What are you doing?"

Fugaku was standing outside his son's room watching him.

"Getting my uniform ready for tomorrow."

"You are supposed to be by the Hokage's side as his successor not his guard."

"I know but considering the possibility of what could happen tomorrow, I felt it would be best if I was among the rest of ANBU. Just one last time."

"Ah, I see. Old habits die hard. Don't be too reckless out there my son. We cannot afford to lose two Hokages in one day."

"I know that; I will be careful tomorrow."

Fugaku said nothing more and left the room. Itachi stopped what he was doing and looked out his window. In the shadows of the trees he saw a figure facing him, more than likely it was Kisame. Looking around the room to see if his door was closed, and it was, he went out his window to meet with the shadowed figure.

"Kisame, what are you doing here?"

"I was bored, let's spare. You need to be ready for tomorrow."

They went out to the Uchiha training grounds and spared well into the night. Surprisingly they were both out of breath. Itachi straightened up first his katana ready in his hand, he twirled it around before bringing it to a fighting position.

"Let's go again,"

"Really kid, don't you ever get tired?"

"I'm an insomniac, so no I don't get tired."

"Alright then."

They continued on till the early morning hours when Itachi had Kisame leave and continue to watch Yoite. The Uchiha walked back to his home, upon arriving he showered and just laid in his bed. He might sleep for about an hour but that would be it, lately it had been even harder to get that much sleep. He was worried about the threat looming over the Village. And even more so about Sasuke, he hadn't seen him in a week. Itachi knew that Kakashi was taking care of him, training him to get ready for his match against Gaara. Now that kid worried Itachi the most, there was something off about him. Like he wasn't all there, something was missing with that kid.

Yes Itachi was going to have to put extra people out to watch the arena just to be on the safe side. He rolled over to his side to face the wall and closed his eyes, maybe, just maybe he would sleep till the sun finally came up.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Everything was going great with the fights, so far nothing seemed out of the ordinary. The only conflict that came about was that Sasuke had not shown up yet for his match, which was drawing closer.

'Where is he, Kakashi knows if he is late they will disqualify him.'

The oldest Uchiha brother thought to himself. he was hidden among the crowd of people but was still able to watch how everything progressed. He was worried about his little brother getting there on time. Kakashi was known for being late to everything, but would he really risk Sasuke's chances to show what he's been working on. Just as the proctor was about to disqualify the younger Uchiha, a gust of wind and leaves swirled around in the middle of the arena. When it cleared there stood Sasuke and Kakashi.

"Sorry, are we too late?"

"No Kakashi you are right on time."

Genma told him.

"Oh good, I thought we would be late because somethings took a little too much time to get ready."

"That's just like you Kakashi. Could you go wait in the stands like everyone else now, so I can start the match?"

"Sure, sure."

Before Kakashi walked away he placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and spoke to him.

"Remember what we talked about, don't over use it."

"Yeah I know."

With that Kakashi disappeared to the stands with the rest of the viewers. Itachi also watched as Naruto and Shikamaru ran to where Kakashi was.

"Kakashi-Sensie, Kakashi-Sensie, you have to stop Sasuke's match."

"What are you going on about Naruto?"

"That Gaara guy, there's something not right about him. You have to stop the match before Sasuke gets hurts."

Kakashi put his hand on Naruto's head and ruffled his hair.

"There's nothing for you to worry about. Sasuke has a new technique and it's one he wanted you to watch. Now go sit with Sakura and just watch."

"But you'll stop it if it gets out of hand, right Sensie?"

This came from Sakura who was listening to the whole conversation. Kakashi looked at her and Naruto, he gave them his eyed smile.

"Yeah, if things look bad I'll step in."

The two members of Team 7 sat together and watched their teammates fight continue on. It was great until Sasuke did something neither of them understood. he was perched on the side wall of the arena and seemed to be gathering Chakra to his hand.

"Sensie, what is he doing?"

"Just keep watching Naruto."

The only person who had an idea of what was going on was Guy.

"Kakashi you couldn't have seriously taught him that?"

"What, what is he talking about Sensie?"

"The chidori or the sound of a thousand birds. It's Kakashi's signature move, he once cut a lightening bolt with it."

"Did you really do that Sensie?"

His students looked at him with wide eyes.

"That's a bit exaggerated I didn't cut the lighting bolt with it, I just redirected it."

"That is still cool Sensie."

While they had been talking Sasuke made contact with Gaara's sand dome and sliced right through it. He hit him, and it looked as if the sand was trying to keep Sasuke there. But in order to not get stuck he used the Chidori again and was able to get free from the sand dome. What he saw inside was not normal.

"What is this? It feels wet and warm. It's blood, it's my blood. Make it stop."

Gaara started losing control of his sand dome and it collapsed around him. Gaara stood there holding his shoulder where Sasuke had hit him, and it did look as if he was bleeding. In the wake of this there was a loud boom that came from the edge of the Village. It caused the whole arena to shake and send cracks up the walls into the stands.

'This is it,'

Itachi thought to himself, he looked to his team and gave a nod.

"Time to work for a living guys."

He told them over their com radios.

They said nothing and quickly disappeared from where they had been blending in with the crowed. Itachi stayed in his spot still just watching, his eyes were focused on the Hokage and Kazekage. There was something different about the Kazekage, he had met him once a few years ago. And this person did not seem like the same person he had met.

**1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

_**Okay guys, I am so sorry this took so long to get posted. I have no excuses, it so should have been out sooner. I will say that I am truly trying to get more chapters for all my stories out as soon as possible but sometimes when I start the chapter and get half way through it I feel as if it's just not working and have to start all over with the chapter. Though I am an adult and I do have a job that takes up a lot of my time. Writing is my passion which is why I keep coming back to my stories, but I also want to have a life outside of work and writing so my updates might not always be close together.**_

_**On another note I've been working on two new stories. Another Itachi one that will be an AU, and a new one for Reborn. That story will be about Tetsuya Kusakabe, I've been looking around and was a bit disappointed about the lack of good stories for him. So I decided to write one myself. Both of these stories are still in the early stages of production and might not make it out until the end of the year. But it is something to look forward to.**_

_**Anyways I do hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and I also wanted to let you all know that I have about five more chapters planned out to for this story. I plan to end this part of it at twenty chapters. And put out the sequel shortly after I finish it. And wow I feel like that was a long note, but it needed to happen.**_

_**So, yeah do take the time to check out and enjoy my other stories as well, maybe let me know what you think about how this one is going or how my others are. I do love feedback, I'm okay with negative feedback. Just don't bash me, there really is no need to be a total asshole. Okay I'm done now and should probably get back to work, and on the plus side I have found that I can do some writing when there is down time here at my job. And with this I might even be able to update more often, but don't get your hopes up I make no promises that I can't keep. Happy reading - itachluv89**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Not Alone**

Yoite ducked down to shield herself from the chunks that fell from the ceiling. She had expected to feel some of it hit her but that never came, when she looked up she saw that someone had broken the chunk into pieces and was standing over her.

"Hello Princess, I've been instructed to keep you from harm."

She straightened up to stand.

"You're, you're."

"Ah, yes Kisame Hoshigaki at your service. I must say Itachi sure does know how to pick em'. Now how about I get you to somewhere safer than here."

"What? No, I can't leave. The Village is being attacked. I'm a Konoha shinobi I can't just run and hide."

"Yoite, go with Hoshigaki. He will protect you."

"Shisui. No, I'm not leaving. You're both crazy if you think I would run and hide. This is my home too and I'm going to help protect it."

"Ugh, if I go bald it would be your fault. Get her out of here now, Hoshigaki."

Yoite was getting very angry with both men. How could they think she would just run away from this? She wanted to help, it wasn't fair that everyone doubted her ability to help. She balled her fist and hadn't realized the red flare coming from them.

"I said, No."

She opened her fist and the red flare was released from the hold on it. This caused a gust of it to destroy the chairs close to them. Kisame and Shisui had to brace themselves so as not to get blown away.

"You know Uchiha I can stick with her. No harm will come to her."

"I'll hold you to that. Just remember if something does happen to her it won't be just Itachi you have to deal with."

"Trust me Princess will be fine with me by her side."

Shisui was reluctant to leave, this was his childhood friend, his sister, and the person his cousin loved.

"Fine, Stay safe Yoite."

He left the two unlikely pair alone. Yoite looked to Kisame and then around at the damage she had done.

"I've never been able to do that before."

"Hm, well let's hope you can do it again. These are people from an unknown Village and they don't care if you're a woman or that the Hokage is your father. You're an enemy to them just as they are to you."

"I understand that. I don't have any of my weapons."

"Don't worry Itachi warned me before hand so I came prepared just in case."

He reached into his cloak and tossed a shinobi tool bag to her, she caught it easily. Kisame put his shark skin sword down so he could remove his cloak.

"This Village gets way to hot."

"It'll get even hotter next month."

Yoite ripped slits into her long skirt so she would be able to move around better and her top was not in half to show her headband wrapped around her waist. With her tool pouch secure around her leg she was ready to go.

Sakura was looking around at what was going on when she noticed Yoite with a blue shark like man.

"Kakashi-Sensei who is that with Lady Yoite?"

Kakashi turned to see Kisame with the Sarutobi teen. He already knew the man was in the Village, Itachi had told him about the extra security he had put into making sure Yoite was safe.

"It's fine Sakura Lady Yoite is safe with him, as for everyone else I'm not so sure. Just stay away from him unless you're sure Yoite can use the help."

"Yes Sensei."

"What I do need is for you three to go after Sasuke and help him. Once I find back up for you guys I will send them."

Kakashi looked at the three Genin who stood in front of him. He knew they weren't much but until more help can be found they would do. Sending children out to fight an unknown enemy wasn't the smart thing to do, but Kakashi trusted in their ability to help.

Itachi fought against his enemies taking them down two at a time. Even though he was not using his sharingan he was still able to over power his opponents. He continued to keep his eyes on the Hokage box which was now engulfed in a purple dome. Quickly he made his way to the area.

"Captain, we are trying to take down this barrier but nothing is working. We can't even get close enough to the ones creating it."

"And all of our barrier specialist have been stationed on the border of the Village."

"Yes, Captain."

"Has anyone been able to contact those that are at the border?"

"Yes, Sir Ibiki-San said there was a giant snake out towards the east side of the border and has sent a few more teams that way to help stop the monster from getting any further into the Village."

"What about the Council members and Daimyo, have they all been moved to a safe place?"

"They are withing the Hokage mountain with the civilians."

"Good, Teams 4 and 5 go to the north and south post. See if you can get a hold of a barrier specialist team and bring them back here to try and take down this barrier. Teams 3 and 9 stay here and keep an eye on what goes on in there. If something happens to the Hokage inform me immediately."

"Yes Sir."

They all said in unison.

Itachi left the area to see where else he could be of help. He trusted his guys to do their job, he understood ANBU and knew how they worked. But what he was worried about were his Clans men. Itachi knew there were still a few who disliked the Village and wanted nothing to do with it's people. So he wanted to make sure they were being of help and not causing more harm.

He spotted Shisui engaged with a group of enemy shinobi. He landed next to his cousin.

"Have you seen Yoite?"

"Yeah she's with that brute Hoshigaki. She wouldn't leave Itachi, Kisame offered to follow her around."

"I had a feeling she wouldn't run."

"She destroyed a part of the stadium. I thought uncle Fugaku was helping her control that."

"He is, but it seems to be tied in with her emotions. If she is pushed to far it becomes

uncontrollable. There is only so much my father or anyone can do when we don't know what this is."

"Well she shouldn't rely on it. Which is what I think she does when she goes on missions. Kisame seemed impressed by it, he sounded almost encouragingly about her using it."

"Heh, Kisame want's to see the rage in people. He want's to see the raw untapped talent. That's why he is drawn to what she can do."

"I don't like it. I don't like him in the Village and I don't like him being around Yoite."

"I know, but you're just going to have to trust me on this."

Shisui made a disapproving face at Itachi. He wanted to trust Itachi knew what he was doing, but his cousin was impulsive. And sometimes that impulse was a bad idea. The two Uchiha continued to roam the Village to offer their help to those who needed it. At one point Itachi was sure he had passed by Yoite, yet at the speed he was moving he really couldn't tell.

Slowly but surely the shinobi of Konoha were taking out the enemy. And were left to wait for their Hokage to finish his own battle with his once student Orochimaru.


End file.
